His worst Nightmare
by D'Onofrio-fan
Summary: Goren&Eames are called to Miami to identify a john doe whose killer according to the dna was Nicole Wallace. Who will win the race to get to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first attempt to write a story for fan-fiction. So I decided to **

**combine my two favourite shows. First and foremost Criminal Intent and Dexter. I hope that those who read it will enjoy it J and thank you for taking the time to read it. Am not too sure on the rating for it I think it is safe to say it will be a T rating might deviate to a M in some Chapters .**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**When Dexter arrived at the crime scene, he saw he had lots of work to do.**

**Whoever did this had certainly vented a lot of anger into their victim.**

**Multiple stab wounds centered on the victims upper torso, a young **

**Caucasian male in his mid twenties. After two hours the crime scene unit**

**had gotten all their photo's and gathered all the evidence that they could,**

**it was time to head back to headquarters and see if the fingerprints and**

**DNA threw out anything they could work with.**

**Once back in the Lab and he was looking at the crime scene pictures, he**

**could hear the dark passenger chuckling at the victims photo's. " Great **

**looks like I get to go and play" he thought to himself. After he had finished **

**his sixth cup of truly awful coffee Vince appeared in his cubicle **

**pronouncing that they got an I.D on the victim and a match on the killer's **

**D.N.A.**

**When he entered the homicide squad he entered the conference room **

**where this case was being worked on, so he sat down and waited for Sgt. **

**Morgan to begin the briefing on this case, he was disappointed that there **

**was a positive match on the killer, as he so wanted to have a playmate for **

**his little hobby.**

**As soon as all officers were present Sgt. Deborah Morgan started the**

**briefing.**

" **Ok listen up , seems we got lucky on this case, we identified the victim **

**and the perp, should be a fairly open and shut case. The victims name is **

**Donnie Carlson he is 26 and single no registered address. He has no-one **

**listed as next of kin. Perp is a female, and this is where it gets weird, her **

**name is Nicole Wallace, and according to the files she is listed as deceased.**

**Seems that this has not been her first murder either, she has been quite **

**active in Thailand and in NYC. **

**We will be getting in touch with the Major Case Squad in NYC and ask **

**them to forward their files on Nicole Wallace, as soon as we have them **

**we can try and solve this murder.**

**TBC ….**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS I HAVE ONLY LOANED THEM. **

**HIS WORST NIGHTMARE**

**CHAPTER TWO.**

**NYC Major Case Squad.**

**When he had arrived at work that morning, he knew it was**

**going to be a day full of problems, and as his telephone rang, a**

**dark sense of foreboding overcame him.**

**As soon as all pleasantries had been exchanged with homicide **

**in Miami he scanned his bullpen in search of his two best **

**detectives. He knew this was not going to go well….**

**With a big sigh Det. Goren looked up from his paperwork at the **

**clock, if he didn't know better he could swear that time stood **

**still and the mountain of paperwork on his desk was growing **

**instead of reducing. Eames is getting coffee "maybe she won't **

**notice if I pass her a few extra files" he thought to himself.**

**With a grin he slipped a handful of the files over on top of her **

**mountain of files.**

" **What do you think you are doing Goren?"**

" **Jesus, Eames you nearly gave me heart failure, quit sneaking **

**up on me like that!" He knew he had been caught red handed **

**and when Detective Eames took her seat, he gave her his best **

**innocent smile.**

" **That don't work on me Goren, now to make your little effort **

**worthwhile for you, I will give you back the files you tried to **

**dump on me, and as a reward for your master plan, you also get **

**half of my files on top!" To which she added her sweetest of **

**smiles. Just as detective Goren was about to complain they **

**heard their captain calling for them to come to his office.**

" **What have you gone and done now Bobby? She asked, to **

**which Gorens only answer was a shrug of his shoulders.**

" **Both of you take a seat, I got some pretty disturbing news for**

**you both. I just had a phone call from the Miami Homicide **

**Squad, seems they had a homicide that connects to a serial **

**killer that you two are more than familiar with. Only thing is **

**According to the case files she was murdered by your mentor **

**Declan Gage, detective Goren." Captain William Hannah was **

**shocked when he saw the blood drain from both his detectives **

**faces.**

**Eames was the first to compose herself, " That can't be Captain!**

**We both saw the heart that Declan Gage cut out of Wallaces **

**body the DNA was conclusive."**

" **Well, the evidence secured on the crime scene in Miami was **

**also conclusive and it belonged to Nicole Wallace." ****Captain **

**Hannah replied.**

" **Sir, the CSI Miami is completely 100% certain as to the DNA?**

**Who is the victim? Bobby was starting to feel sick as he feared **

**what the answer to his question was going to be.**

**Capt. Hannah looked down on the fax that Miami Homicide **

**sent him. **

" **Says the victim was identified as a Mr. Donnie Carlson, early **

**twenties, Caucasian male. I have made a request for Mr. **

**Carlsons records to be forwarded here, as Miami said he had **

**no address listed". As Capt. Hannah looked up he was shocked at the expression of pure hatred on his top detectives face.**

**As soon as Alex heard the name of the victim, she turned to her **

**partner and reassuringly held his arm. **

" **Bobby it could be just a coincidence, maybe it isn't your **

**nephew." she spoke reassuringly to Bobby who just sat and **

**shook his head.**

" **Since when did Wallace ever make a mistake? No Alex, this **

**time she has finished what she started, she has wiped out the **

**rest of my family. I knew that wasn't her heart, I knew she was **

**still alive, and she found Donnie before I could." He responded.**

" **Donnie Carlson was your nephew Bobby?" That bit of news **

**totally shocked Capt. Hannah, now he understood why his old **

**friend was so devastated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Dick Wolf does.**

**His Worst Nightmare**

**Chapter 3.**

**The NYPD booked them on the next flight out to Miami. The **

**flight was uneventful and Bobby never uttered a single word **

**during the entire flight. Alex knew he was best left **

**alone so she sat there and offered him her silent support.**

**They were met at the airport by Sergeant Deborah Morgan **

**from Miami homicide, who drove them to their hotel and filled **

**them in. Alex was unable to persuade Bobby to go and eat **

**something with her, so she retired to her own room and got an **

**early night. She wasn't a overly religious person but tonight **

**she said a prayer that it was a case of mistaken identity, Bobby **

**had lost too many of his family already.**

**They met at 7am at the hotel's restaurant and once again Bobby **

**wasn't able to eat anything so they got up and grabbed a cab **

**over to Miami homicide squad. **

**Sgt Morgan met them as they arrived and walked them down to **

**the morgue. They braced themselves when the medical **

**examiner wheeled out the corpse that Bobby had to identify.**

**T.B.C…**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS I HAVE ONLY LOANED THEM. **

**HIS WORST NIGHTMARE.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**As Eames stood and watched as Bobby pulled back the cloth, she had **

**been watching Bobby so hard that she had forgotten to breathe. She **

**knew if it was Donny that it would devastate him. She prepared herself **

**for the outcome.**

**When he first looked he was sure it was Donny, the likeness was **

**frightening. To his great relief it wasn't his nephew. A wave of relief**

**swept from his body and for just a moment he swayed on his feet.**

**He looked up at their Coroner and told her it wasn't Donny Carlsson.**

**After he examined the corpse he could tell that whoever had done this **

**did it with a lot of hate and rage. He was confused, although he had **

**never believed that Nicole was dead, he was baffled that the heart they **

**found was indeed that of Wallace. He always knew she was heartless, **

**but to physically live without one was something even Nicole Wallace**

**was incapable of. Yet the DNA at the scene was that of Wallace.**

**She was always meticulous in leaving no evidence, and yet now she had broken her own rules. He knew it was her way of saying hello.**

**He thanked the M.E and then asked if he could go talk to the forensic **

**expert who had worked the blood samples.**

**They rode up in the lift to the 8th floor, where the homicide squad **

**shared the floor with the smaller forensic unit.**

**Detective Morgan knocked on a door.**

"**Hi Dex, let me introduce you to the two detectives from Major Case **

**Squad from New York, they are here to see your dna results on the **

**perp.**

" **Detectives Goren and Eames, this is Dexter Morgan who also **

**happens to be my brother, he is our blood spatter expert. He has all **

**the details you require on the DNA and can fill you in. ****If I can be of **

**further assistance to you my desk is the last on the right.**

**After Eames had introduced herself I extended my hand to Dexter **

**Morgan and when I stared at his face, a cold shiver ran through my **

**entire body. There was something about him that had my entire senses **

**in a state of alarm. When he smiled, the smile didn't reach his eyes. **

**They were just two pits of ice staring back at me. He was also **

**displaying a high degree of anxiety, which he was obviously trying to **

**hide. **

" **It's ok Mr. Morgan I don't bite." I said with a grin, in an attempt to **

**help him to relax. His look of shock puzzled me.**

**After a hour he had us filled in on all his findings. Now it was crystal **

**clear that it was indeed Nicole Wallace who killed the John Doe in the **

**Morgue. We went back to Detective Morgans desk to arrange a time **

**where we could arrange a Task Force which Eames and I would then **

**assist.**

**Once again the hunt for Nicole Wallace was on.**

**TBC …**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS I HAVE ONLY LOANED THEM. **

**His Worst Nightmare. **

**Chapter 5.**

"**Dammit!" The minute the two Detectives left his office, **

**Dexter knew that Detective Goren had sensed the presence of his Dark **

**Passenger. What amazed Dexter the most was that his Dark Passenger had**

**answered Detective Goren's very own Dark Passenger.**

"**Who is this man?" Dexter sat himself down at his laptop and started **

**pulling up everything he could find on one Detective Robert..**

**An hour later he sat back satisfied at what he found. His mother was **

**Schizophrenic, his father an abusive drunk and his brother was a junkie. **

**All now dead. All the criteria needed to explain the presence of a Dark **

**Passenger in Goren.**

"**Mister I can see that I'am going to have to keep as big a distance as I can **

**from you."**

**Several hours later, Bobby and Alex had finished setting up the conference**

**room, ready for the big task force meeting in the morning.**

**Alex looked at the clock it was already 6pm. **

" **Ok Goren, you owe me a big big Maragarita. Let's get outta here and take **

**A look at this city we are in."**

**They found a bar about 4 blocks from the precinct and sat themselves**

**down.**

" **Bar tender, a Margarita and a Glenlivet whiskey please." After placing**

**the order Goren turned to Alex. **

"**What did you make of that blood splatter expert?"**

"**Dexter Morgan? He seemed shy but he is a real expert in his field." She **

**answered. **

**As Goren sipped on his whiskey, he thought about Dexter Morgan. **

"**Penny for your thoughts?" she asked him. **

"**Just running a mental check on the things I have to do in the morning.**

**Did Morgan seem weird to you?" **

"**No, like I said just shy and quiet. We can pull his file, if it will help you?"**

"**Yeah I think that is a good idea, I like to know who I'm dealing with."**

**She walked into the bar and sat in a remote corner, from where she could **

**Observe the two of them, without them seeing her. A devlish smile on her face**

**She had him exactly where she wanted him. She knew that the man was a dead **

**ringer for his nephew, her plan was starting to unfold. As she looked at Goren **

**she felt a kind of sick sympathy for him, Gage had convinced her that killing his **

**brother was what was best for Bobby. It was hard for her to believe that they **

**were brothers as Frank was so weak, 'well addiction does that to you' she thought.**

**As she now studied Goren she saw how much he had aged in the short time she **

**had known him, the loss of his mother and his brother had taken their toll, and**

**the betrayal from his mentor had been the final straw. Does he even know his**

**Feelings towards his partner? That thought caused Nicole to frown**

**She threw $20 on the table and left the bar into the warm Miami night.**

**They stayed at the bar till 11pm, then Bobby paid their bill and they headed **

**back towards the hotel, on the way the stood and looked out across the water.**

**The waves crashing on the beach had a soothing effect and Bobby could feel **

**Himself starting to relax for the first time in days. **

**Alex looked up at her partner and said, " it's beautiful here isn't it?"**

**As Bobby turned an looked at her he saw how the breeze caught her hair, she **

**was illuminated by the bright lights behind them. He absent-mindedly reached **

**out and gently pushed some wayward bangs out of her face. He heard her **

**intake of breath, and then realised with shock what he had done. He looked **

**down at her an then said "Eames we had better get back to the hotel and try **

**And get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow".**

**They then turned and walked back to their hotel, upon arriving at their **

**adjoining rooms they said their goodnights and went their separate ways. **

**Agreeing to meet in the hotel restaurant at 7am the next morning.**

**After Alex had showered she climbed into her beds and thought about the**

**evenings events, she was glad that Bobby had finally managed to relax. **

**Then she thought about the way he had brushed her hair out of her face.**

**The look on his face when he did it was so intense and he was so tender.**

**She smiled when she remembered how shocked he had been as he realised **

**what he had done. It had been the first time he had ever reached out and **

**touched her and much to her surprise, Alex found she had enjoyed the **

**intimate touch. She knew her feelings ran deep for her partner, but tonight **

**She truly realised how deep.**

**She walked into the hotel restaurant at 7am and saw him already sitting at a **

**table. As she took her seat opposite him he pushed a cup of coffee towards her,**

**she greatfully took a sip, as always it was perfect. After they had breakfast they **

**walked over to the Police department and took their seats and waited for the **

**Miami homicide team to arrive so they could start to brief them. It was with **

**great interest that Goren noticed, how Dexter Morgan was the last to arrive **

**and take his seat to the rear of the group so that they obstructed his view to **

**him. **

**After the briefing Dexter returned to his little cubicle and opened his laptop,**

**he immediately started to get all the information he could on the murder **

**victim, whom they had now managed to identify as one Dale Thompson. **

**After a hour of diligence Dexter had pulled up all his bank transactions and **

**credit card useage.**

**He had listened to Detective Goren's briefing on the serial killer Nicole Wallace **

**with great interest, he now knew that he would have to be very careful with this **

**one.**

**Dale Thompson was a man with a set routine but recently he had been **

**frequenting a very popular Miami club, Dexter decided he would also pay this **

**club a lot of attention. He took the last picture of Nicole Wallace then set about **

**his regular work.**

**T.B.C Reviews greatly appreciated **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS I HAVE ONLY LOANED THEM. **

**His Worst Nightmare. **

**Chapter 6.**

**After the briefing, Goren & Eames were going over the latest evidence on **

**the now identified victim. They too looked over his LUDS. **

" **Eames, according to his credit card records, he has only recently been **

**going to this club. I think that maybe we should ask for a car and stake it **

**out."**

"**We are here solely to assist in the investigation, we are not allowed to **

**Interfere, they will be running surveillance on this club too Bobby." she **

**replied. Bobby looked at her and gave her his best grin " Well they didn't **

**say anything about us not being able to go out and enjoy the nightlife did **

**they?"**

**All she could do was grin and shake her head, there was no way on earth **

**she would be able to stop him from doing this, and she'd much rather go **

**with him than let him go alone. Not with Wallace out there somewhere.**

**That evening they both went back to the hotel and showered and changed **

**into more casual clothing. **

**At 8pm they met in the lobby and then got into their car and drove to the **

**club, where Alex parked so that they could watch the entrance. **

**After two hours Goren was surprised to see Dexter Morgan enter the club. **

"**Look Eames that's the bloodsplatter expert, what's he doing here?"**

"**Bobby maybe he likes this club?" she said laughing. **

**Bobby opened his door and got out "Cmon Eames lets go in and see what **

**he is up to."**

**Alex found herself having to run to keep up with her partner and entered **

**the club right behind him. They immediately went into a darkened corner **

**And proceeded to watch Dexter Morgan as he approached the bar and sat **

**himself on a stool.**

**They ordered their drinks and began to watch his every move. They failed **

**to notice the red head , who after spotting them, decided to leave the club **

**out of a back entrance. **

**After a few drinks Dexter summoned the barkeeper. After some small talk **

**in which he established that he worked here full time, Dexter showed him **

**a picture of Dale Thompson and asked him if he had ever seen him here. **

"**Sure", answered the barkeeper. " But he was always with this woman in **

**the V.I.P area. Wait let me call Anne over she is the waitress over there."**

**When Anne arrived Dexter also showed her the picture.**

"**Yeah, I know him. "she replied" He used to show up with that snobby **

**Bitch, umnn… Liz Hitchins I think is her name. She is a friend of the **

**owner of the club. Funny she was here a lil while ago. She sure seemed to have left in a hurry." **

**Dexter gave the waitress $50 and thanked her for the information. **

**All of a sudden he had a very uneasy feeling that he was being watched, so **

**he turned on his seat and started to take a good look at everybody in the **

**club.**

**From where he sat Goren had seen Dexter talking to the waitress and saw **

**that he had slipped her some money. He then saw him turn and start to **

**scan the club and as he started to look in their direction Goren suddenly **

**lunged and pulled Eames onto his lap and started to kiss her.**

**To say she was shocked was a understatement, one second she had been **

**watching the people dance, now she was sitting in Bobby's lap and he was **

**kissing her. As she struggled to free herself from his hold, he broke the **

**kiss but still held her in front of him with his lips next to her ear. **

"**Sorry Eames , but he nearly made us." He explained and continued to **

**lightly nuzzle against the ever so soft skin of Alex's neck. **

**After he saw that Dexter had left the club he apologized again and helped **

**her back onto the seat beside him. He looked at her and saw how flustered **

**she was, then he remembered how good she had tasted and how **

**incredibly soft her lips were. Thinking of her lips made him lick his lips **

**once more as he looked into her hazel brown eyes. **

'**Wow', was all Alex could think and again she saw how intense he was **

**staring at her, his eyes darting between her lips and her eyes. **

" **I … umnn.. I'm so sorry Eames." He stuttered. "He nearly recognized us".**

**He just couldn't forget how she had felt in his arms. **

**Alex looked at him then nodded towards the waitress, whom Dexter had **

**Given some money. "Lets go and see what she told him huh?" without **

**Another word Alex got up and walked towards the waitress, followed by a **

**very confused Bobby …**

**TBC as always reviews welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS I HAVE ONLY LOANED THEM. **

**His Worst Nightmare. **

**Chapter 7.**

**After they had talked to the waitress, and shown her the picture of **

**Nicole Wallace, which she confirmed was a guest known as Liz **

**Hitchins,they left the club. **

**When they got back to the hotel they both entered Goren's room. **

**Armed with the new information they went through the files.**

"**Ok so she has dyed her hair red now" Alex was looking through the **

**database looking for all information she could find on Liz Hitchins. **

**After half an hour she had come up with a address and where she was **

**working. During the time she was pulling all this information, Goren **

**had run down to the restaurant and had gotten them both sandwiches **

**and some drinks. Just as he reentered his room Alex had finished **

**printing out all the information. **

**Alex looked up at him as he entered the room, " Seems Nicole is getting **

**careless, look at these." Alex handed him the printouts. **

**Goren placed the food and drinks onto the table then took the printouts **

**from Alex and started to read them through. **

**Alex grabbed her sandwich and took a huge bite "Hmnn this is good, **

**I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. If you don't hurry I may even eat your **

**sandwich too."**

**Bobby looked up from the printout his eyes immediately came to rest **

**on her lips, where a smudge of mayo had settled. He automatically **

**reached over and wiped her lip clean with his thumb. Then the shock of **

**what he had done set in when he saw the way she then looked at him. **

"**Umn.. I'm sorry Eames, there was mayo on your lip… look uh.. Your **

**welcome to my sandwich too, if your tired I can finish this off."**

"**Bobby you too haven't eaten since breakfast, I was only kidding when I **

**said that." Alex looked at Bobby, the turn of events this evening had left **

**her confused. She knew she had feelings for him, but now the depth of **

**those feelings had become very clear. She could still remember that **

**kiss back in the club, sitting on his lap, the way he tasted… so uniquely **

**Bobby. Involuntarily Alex reached up and brushed over her lips where **

**Bobby had wiped away the mayo. It was like a bolt of electricity when **

**Bobby had wiped the mayo away, and she could have sworn that his **

**eyes had lingered on her lips.**

**She knew she wanted more but, would this ruin their partnership? She **

**didn't even know if Bobby felt the same way. He seemed shocked after **

**the kiss. She looked back up at him and replied, " Bobby your right its **

**been a long day. I'm gonna head back to my room and grab some sleep,**

**we have a long day tomorrow."**

**Bobby looked up from his notebook. " Ok Eames, meet you down in the **

**restaurant at 7 a.m ok?**

"**Ok Bobby, good night and get some sleep too." She then got up and **

**went to her own room shutting the door behind her.**

**Bobby had watched her leave the room, he could no longer concentrate**

**on the paperwork. He picked up the sandwich and the soda and put **

**them in the mini fridge in his room. He started to undress, and **

**carefully folded his clothes. In just his briefs he entered the bathroom **

**and started to brush his teeth, then he started to run the water in the **

**shower. Then he turned an looked in the mirror. He didn't like his **

**reflection, ok he had managed to lose 20 pounds but he was still in **

**bad shape. His hair was now almost completely grey. In the space of 5 **

**years he had aged so fast. There was no way that Eames could find him **

**attractive. He turned and slipped his briefs off then climbed into the **

**shower. With the water pulsing over his body he felt himself beginning **

**to relax. As he began soaping up his body his thoughts returned to **

**earlier this evening. How Eames had felt on his lap and in his arms, **

**with a sigh he could feel his body reacting to the memories. Then he **

**thought about the kiss, she had tasted of Margaritas and oh sooo **

**Eames. He had even imagined how she had returned the kiss with **

**vigor. With his thoughts on that kiss, his hand wandered down his body **

**his arousal was almost painful and after only a few strokes he felt his **

**body release. With his forehead against the cool tiles, he thought how **

**he would never be able to share these feelings with her. She could never **

**feel the same way he felt about her.**

**He walked out of the shower and dried himself off, then climbed **

**between his sheets and fell into a very uneasy sleep, that as so often was **

**racked with the nightmares known as his life so far….**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS I HAVE ONLY LOANED THEM. **

**His Worst Nightmare. **

**Chapter 8. Definitely M Rated **

**She had waited in the lobby until she was sure they had gone up to their **

**rooms, before she went into the other wing of the hotel and entered her **

**own. From here she had a clear view into the Detectives quarters. **

**She didn't bother turning on the lights. She watched them until she saw**

**Detective Eames leave and enter her own room. Then she watched as Goren **

**started to get undressed, till he was just in his briefs. She let her eyes **

**wander over his body till he disappeared into the shower. He had put on a **

**lot of weight since their first encounter in the New York appartment, but he **

**still had the same effect on her.**

**Earlier in the day when she had booked into the hotel, she had gained entry**

**to their rooms and had used a syringe to inject Rohypnol into the bottles of **

**water beside their beds. Of course she would have preferred to inject **

**Detective Eames bottle with arsenic, but she still had plans with her.**

**Movement jarred her from her thoughts as she saw movement in the hotel **

**bathroom where Goren was staying. **

**There he stood in all his breathtaking glory a stunning specimen of a man.**

**She watched as he walked to his bed and sat and took a long drink of water**

**A wicked smile formed on her face. Tonight she could start the first part of **

**her plan. She sent a short prayer of thanks to the gods who had developed **

**Rohypnol. **

**It had always amazed her that the great profiler Bobby Goren had never **

**seen what his partner felt for him , and to her it was more than obvious how **

**much he loved his partner. An hour later she reentered Gorens room and **

**walked over to his bed an sat down next to him, she pulled back his covers **

**slowly she let her hand wander down his body. When she saw him stir she **

**placed the shirt she had taken from Eames room earlier next to him, letting **

**him smell her scent. She then stood up and got undressed, she was now sure **

**that the drug was working. With a content sigh she leaned over and kissed **

**his soft lips, letting her tongue slowly lick across his bottom lip and then **

**sliding inside as he opened his mouth to return the kiss.**

**She had waited years for this moment as she deepened the kiss she **

**straddled his body and started to grind against him, feeling him harden **

**against her. She couldn't stop the groan as she slowly tilted her hips and**

**sank down on his length, it was a delicious mix of pleasure and pain as she **

**felt him stretching her to her limits. **

**She rested as soon as he was fully sheathed inside her, letting herself adjust **

**to his size. Then started to thrust herself upon him until she felt their bodies **

**tense up, when she felt him come inside her it triggered her own orgasm, **

**that ripped through her body and left her exhausted. **

**Leaning over she softly kissed him, then climbed off of him and got dressed.**

**She wouldn't clean him off, she wanted him to know what had happened.**

**With a smug smile she left the room, if the timing was right then she would **

**be pregnant to the only man she had ever wanted to father her child. She **

**had prepared her body by taking fertility drugs and timing her cycles to **

**perfection. This would more than make up for when he took Gwen from her.**

**Eames was jarred awake by the sound of her alarm, her head felt as if a **

**marching band had stomped through her brain. Her coordination was way **

**off and it took her a while to go an shower an get dressed. **

**She checked her cell phone and saw no calls from her partner, which she **

**found weird given that it was already 8:30 a.m.**

**She left her room and went and knocked at his door. She pressed her ear to **

**the door but heard nothing. She saw the room maid and flashed her , her **

**badge and had her open Goren's door. She then told her to stay clear as she **

**drew her weapon and entered the room.**

**It was there she found him laying naked on his bed unconscious. After the **

**shock set in she rushed over to him and felt for a pulse, relieved to find it **

**strong and regular. She tried to shake him awake, to no avail. She yelled out **

**to the maid to call for an ambulance, whilst she took out her cell and dialled **

**Detective Deborah Morgans number, filling her in on what had happened to **

**her partner, asking her to send CSU over to their rooms. She would tell her **

**which hospital as soon as the paramedics arrived.**

**After closing her cell, she sat next to Goren and reached over for his blanket **

**and covered his body and waited for the paramedics….. **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS I HAVE ONLY LOANED THEM. **

**His Worst Nightmare. **

**Chapter 9.**

**All she could do was wait, after they had closed the doors on her in the **

**trauma room. She informed the doctor that she was Detective Gorens **

**medical proxy, she went and took a seat in a nearby waiting room.**

**After half an hour Detective Morgan approached her. **

"**Detective Eames, preliminary tests on the water bottles showed high **

**concentrations of Rohypenol. You will be required to submit a blood test.**

"**You said that your partner was naked on his bed?" Alex just nodded her **

**head to answer the Detectives question.**

"**We will need the doctors to do a rape-kit on him, we have to cover all the **

**possibilities."**

**Alex looked at Detective Morgan shocked. "A rape kit?"**

"**Yes, finger prints prove that Nicole Wallace was in both your rooms, and **

**given past history between Detective Goren and Wallace it is possible**

**that she had a specific reason for using Rohypenol. We also found body **

**fluids on the bed sheets. I'm sorry but it appears as though Nicole Wallace **

**raped Detective Goren.**

"**Wait! If she used same drug on me, how come I'm conscious and Goren **

**isn't?**

" **We will know the answer to that after we get the full tox reports back **

**from the lab." Detective Morgan then went to find a doctor to instruct **

**them to perform a rape kit on the unconscious Detective.**

**After what seemed like days to Alex she finally saw a doctor walk into the **

**waiting room and summon her. She followed him to a cubicle where **

**Bobby was still resting. **

**The doctor informed her on all actions they had taken with Goren, and **

**that he would soon be transported to a private room. He also informed her **

**that he should regain consciousness in the next few hours. Also that **

**preliminary results had shown that he had indeed been raped. Full test **

**results were still pending.**

**Afterwards when she was sitting on her own with Bobby, the shock settled **

**in. Above all how on earth was she going to tell him what had happened to **

**him….**

**The first thing he felt was incredible pain in his head, and the blinding **

**lights glaring at him, even through his still closed eyelids. **

**With a groan he slowly opened his eyes and discovered he was no longer in **

**his hotel room. What on earth was he doing in a hospital?. As he looked to **

**his right he saw Eames sitting with her head rested on his arm and she **

**appeared to be sleeping. His mouth felt like a sand box and he had the **

**definite feeling as though he was about to throw up. He tried his best to **

**dislodge Eames head from his arm without waking her, but failed **

**miserably. **

**With a jolt Alex awoke. She had felt Bobby pull his arm away from under **

**her head, as she looked at him she could see he was very distressed and **

**trying to get out of bed. **

**In an attempt to calm him down , she grabbed his arm. **

"**Bobby , everything is ok calm down and get back in bed." she reached **

**over and pressed the call button for the nurse.**

**Bobby was unable to wait any longer with a leap he jumped out of the bed **

**and ran to the ensuite bathroom with Eames hot on his tail. Once there he **

**knelt in front of the toilet and heaved the contents of his stomach into the **

**toilet.**

**After what seemed an eternity he was finally able to stop throwing up, by **

**this time several nurses and a doctor had followed him into the bathroom. **

**The whole time he had been heaving Alex had rubbed his back, once he **

**had finished she grabbed his arm an helped him to his feet. He wasn't too **

**steady on his feet and she was glad when two nurses each grabbed an arm **

**and helped him back to his bed. They then guided her out of the room so **

**they could give him a quick check up. **

**After the doctor had reattached his IV she was allowed to re-enter his room.**

"**What the hell happened Eames?" his question was short and sharp, **

"**Last thing I remember is going to bed, then I wake up here in hospital."**

**Alex drew in a deep breath, and thought 'here goes nothing' there was no**

**easy way to tell him what had happened.**

"**It seems that our water bottles had both been tampered with, we both got **

**drugged."**

**Bobby looked at her incomprehensively. "How come I'm worse off than **

**you then?"**

"**Tests proved that Nicole Wallace had been in our rooms and she injected **

**Rohypnol into our bottles, these are just the preliminary results." She **

**dreaded what she had to tell him now.**

"**Bobby, she probably gave you a higher doseage. When I walked into your **

**room this morning, you was laying naked on the bed, the CSU found **

**evidence of body fluids on your bed sheets. The doctors used a rape kit on **

**you and discovered that Nicole sexually abused you whilst you were **

**knocked out by the drug." **

**Bobby could hear what Eames told him, but somehow the words just **

**didn't want to make any sense to him. He had been raped by Nicole!**

**Alex watched the emotions play through his face, watched him trying to **

**comprehend what she had just she had just told him. Even after all these **

**years, she didn't know how he was going to react. His final reaction truly**

**had her worried though. His face became a blank page and he layed back **

**on his bed and rolled over so that his back was facing her. He completely **

**closed down… **

**T.B.C.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE **

**CHARACTERS I HAVE ONLY LOANED THEM. **

**His Worst Nightmare. **

**Chapter 10. **

**Although there had been no blood at the crime scene, Dexter had assisted **

**in gathering evidence. He was truly intrigued at Nicole Wallace's nerve. She**

**had gained entry to the Detectives rooms, drugged them and raped Goren.**

**She was truly a worthy opponent for him. He was going to have to get creative**

**in his attempts to find her, as she had not returned to her appartment or job.**

**She seemed to be following Goren though, and if he was going to get her then **

**he too would have to stick to Goren like glue,however much he hated that idea.**

**He had received both blood samples from Goren and Eames and was just **

**running a tox scan on the both of them to determine the separate doseages.**

**The fluids on the bed sheets matched the DNA of both Wallace and Goren, and **

**the swob samples from the rape kit confirmed that Goren had had sex with **

**her, albeit not consensually. **

**Whilst the tox scan was running Dexter decided to hack into the hotels **

**database. Checking on all recent bookings from single women. **

"**Bingo" one woman had checked into the hotel the night before, under the **

**name of Nicole Haynes. **

" **Just what is your game lady?" all these names she used could easily be **

**traced to Wallace. It was as if she was flaunting herself at them.**

" **Well then, who am I to complain if you are getting careless… I can only **

**benefit from it."**

**Dexter turned to pull the printouts from the tox scan, he would give them to **

**his sister then return to the hotel and check out the room Wallace had booked.**

**Lieutenant La Guerta walked up to the hospital room and entered. **

" **Detectives, we have gotten the lab reports on the tox screen, Detective**

**Eames it shows that Detective Goren was given a dose that was twice as strong **

**as yours, which explains why you was able to recover faster. All tests on the **

**rape-kit confirm without a doubt that Nicole Wallace sexually abused **

**Detective Goren." She walked around to the other side of the bed so she could **

**see Goren's face. **

"**I'm sorry about what happened Detective, we would like to offer you **

**counselling, we have a great therapist who specializes in rape victims."**

**When she got no reply from Goren she looked at Eames, who just shrugged **

" **He hasn't spoken a word since I told him, in all honesty he hates counselling.**

**Give me some time and I will try and get him to talk to me."**

**With a nod La Guerta turned and left the room, leaving Goren and Eames **

**alone. **

**Alex stood then seated herself on the bed behind Bobby and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.**

"**Talk to me Bobby, don't close me out again. I'm your friend, please let me **

**help you this time, don't shut me out."**

**Alex sat there gently squeezing his shoulder, she felt a slight tremble go **

**through his body and realised that he had begun to cry. She scooted up behind **

**him and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight until the sobs **

**subsided and she felt his breathing even out. He had fallen to sleep. **

**She decided to lay here next to him, holding him tight, and it didn't take long **

**before she too drifted off into a troubled sleep. **

**He woke an hour later to find Alex laying sprawled on top of him, and he **

**dared not to move for fear of waking her. So he laid there and enjoyed her **

**body contact and her unique scent. Her facial expression was so cute, when **

**she slept, so relaxed and untroubled. He hadn't realised that his hand was **

**stroking along her arm. Her skin was so soft, in his brief distraction he failed **

**to notice that she had woken up. **

"**Hey". The sound of her voice made him involuntarily jump. " Oh sorry I **

**didn't mean to startle you." Alex looked into his eyes , praying to god that he **

**didn't close down on her again. **

"**Hey". He almost whispered back. " Thanks for staying with me and I **

**apologize that I shut you out, I just needed to think bout things."**

**Alex looked at him and smiled. " Thanks for letting me in, you had me worried **

**there for a while partner."**

**Bobby reached over with his free hand and brushed her bangs out of her face,**

"**I'm ok, when did the doc say I will be able to leave? We can't lay around here **

**all day long, we got a psycho to catch." **

**He looked into her eyes and smiled. **

**When Alex turned and got up, he immediately missed her body contact.**

**Alex walked over to the rooms cupboard and got out Gorens suit.**

"**Here I brought this with us for you to put on" she then hung the suit on a **

**hook in the ensuite bathroom.**

**Goren swung his legs over the side of the bed, all he was wearing was a **

**hospital gown that was a few sizes too small for his size, but then he always **

**had problems finding clothes that fit him properly. He felt a little exposed, **

**then remembered that it was Eames that had found him laying naked on his **

**bed. With a sigh he got up and walked to the bathroom and spent the next half **

**hour trying to erase all traces that Nicole Wallace may have left on his body.**

**After he got dressed he felt whole again. Though he had discovered, that **

**Miami was way too hot and humid for wearing dress suits and ties. **

**La Guerta had told them to take a few days off, and that they had been moved **

**to another hotel, and this time their rooms would be guarded day and night.**

**As they sat in their rented car, he turned to Alex. " How about we go and do a **

**bit of shopping? I need other clothes otherwise I'm going to evaporate."**

**Alex looked over at him as she inserted the keys in the ignition, "Sure, need a **

**few things myself." **

**They spent the next 2 hours shopping then drove over to their new hotel, **

**where they quickly showered and changed into the other clothes. **

**Alex had sat and waited on Goren to come out of his bathroom, she hadn't **

**seen what clothing he had bought and when he emerged she caught her **

**breath.**

**He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and camo-cargo pants and scandals.**

"**Wow, so you found size 13 shoes then?" Bobby looked at her an smiled.**

"**Yep, so what are our plans for today?**

**Alex looked up at him and grinned, how about we go for a walk and take a look **

**at Miami, find a nice little restaurant and eat some lunch. Then we can hit **

**the hotel pool. That sound good?" **

**Bobby broke into a smile and nodded, " sounds like a great plan, lets go."**

**T.B.C…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE **

**CHARACTERS I HAVE ONLY LOANED THEM. **

**His Worst Nightmare. **

**Chapter 11. **

**Dexter had spent the most of the day following both detectives. He now sat **

**in the hotel watching as they both swam in the pool. He continually **

**scanned the area in the hope of finding Nicole Wallace. The Homicide **

**Department was thankfully making slow progress in their investigations.**

**After another scan , Dexter opened his laptop and hacked into the hotels**

**database. He searched through all the new bookings but found nothing.**

**With the police detail in front of their rooms, it was highly unlikely that she **

**would dare try that option.**

**He had been back to the club every night, she had not returned there **

**either. His only hope was that she had not finished with detective Goren.**

**He had put her picture on Photobucket and altered her hair color, so that **

**he would be able to see through any disguises. Well all he could do now was **

**watch and wait, patience was his greatest strength.**

**Goren got out of the pool and walked over to their table and grabbed his **

**towel and started to dry himself off. He ordered them both their drinks **

**then sat down on his sunbed. **

**He looked over to the pool where Eames was just pulling herself out of the **

**water, as hard as he tried, he couldn't stop himself from checking her out.**

**She looked absolutely stunning in her red bikini, and his eyes were **

**rivetted to the pearls of water cascading down her chest. She was in perfect **

**shape. He noticed that she had looked up so he averted his gaze. **

**It took a while before Alex had noticed that Bobby had left the pool, so she **

**climbed out of the water, as she walked towards him she could see that **

**he was checking her out. As she looked up at him he immediately looked **

**elsewhere, she could also swear that he was blushing. Alex being Alex **

**just couldn't let that slide. "So did you enjoy the view?" She asked grinning **

**at him.**

**Unable to look her in the eyes Bobby began to stutter " uh …. No.. I umnnn**

…**.."**

"**Relax Bobby ok. Knowing you, you was probably deep in thought and **

**didn't realise it." **

**Bobby looked up at her and was grateful that she had offered him a**

**excuse. Alex grabbed her glass and drank her margarita. **

"**Do you think that she is still in Miami Bobby?" she watched a wave of **

**emotions roll over his face, above all she saw the pain flicker briefly in his **

**eyes. **

" **She planned this meticulously, I think, not only is she still here, but that**

**she is far from finished with us. Eames maybe you should fly back to NY.**

**They can use me to lure her into a trap." When he looked into her eyes, **

**he instantly regretted what he had just suggested. So he sat there and **

**waited for her anger.**

"**After all this time you haven't learnt anything have you? Bobby I do not **

**need protecting, and I'am not going to let you push me away again. If you so**

**doubt my capabilities as a police officer Bobby, then go find yourself a new **

**Partner, whom you do trust!" She got up and wrapped her towel around **

**herself and stormed into the hotel to her room. **

**She was so distressed at Bobby she failed to notice that the police officer **

**wasn't in front of her door. She opened the door and took two steps into the **

**room, then felt a jab in her side , all she remembered then was that **

**everything turned black. **

**Nicole knew that she didn't have long, so she lifted Alex and threw her into **

**the laundry cart, and covered her with the dirty laundry and wheeled her **

**out of the room and out of the hotel and into the truck and drove off. **

**She drove for over a hour and a half into a desolate part of the everglades,**

**where she had rented a house in some woods. She dragged Alex into the **

**house and handcuffed her in a windowless room. Then went and disposed **

**of the laundry truck which wasn't hard to do with all the swamps here. **

**After Alex had stormed off, Bobby decided to wait until she had cooled **

**down so he went into the bar and drank a ice cold beer. With a sigh he **

**downed the last drop an then rose and went up to their rooms.**

**As he stepped out of the elevator he felt as though something was wrong. **

**Where was the police officer detailed to them? **

**Thinking that he was in the room with Alex he went and knocked at her **

**door, and was shocked to see the door move inwards at his knock.**

**Without even a thought of getting his gun he entered the room. **

**He discovered the towel she had used at the foot of her bed, and after **

**checking the bathroom he started to panic. He got his cellphone and **

**pressed speed dial 2 , and heard Alex's ringtone coming from the couch **

**in the room. Alex would never have left her cell or her gun behind and the **

**door open. Bobby walked outside and went in search of the police officer.**

**Next to the elevator was a janitors closet, he opened the door to find the **

**dead body of the officer detailed to protect them. **

**It was now clear what had happened, he grabbed his cell and started to dial**

**the homicide department, when all of a sudden it started to ring. **

**Bobby flipped the phone open.**

"**Hello Bobby, did you miss me? I have someone here, whom you may be **

**missing. Now don't be silly and call the cops Bobby. If you want to see her **

**alive again, you will do exactly as I tell you. Believe me I will see if anybody **

**is following you, and then I will kill her. Under your pillow you will find **

**directions follow them correctly." **

**Before Bobby could ask a question she hung up. So he got up and went over **

**to his bed and got out the instructions, then walked down to their car and**

**started the drive towards the Everglades. If he hadn't been so preoccupied**

**with following the instructions, he may have spotted the SUV that was **

**tailing him….**

**T.B.C…**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE **

**CHARACTERS I HAVE ONLY LOANED THEM. **

**His Worst Nightmare. **

**Chapter 12. **

**After what had seemed like an eternity he pulled over into the diner listed **

**on his instructions, and went in and waited. When the waitress stopped by **

**his table he ordered an ice tea. It would be another half hour before she **

**would call him on the pay-phone in the diner.**

**Dexter pulled over at the gas station, half a mile away from the diner. He **

**didn't want to obviously pull in behind Goren and get spotted. He could tell **

**there was something wrong. Taking out his binoculars he observed the **

**diner. He had a feeling that today he would find Wallace and then he could **

**add her to his collection of blood samples. The big question was how to go **

**about it without Goren discovering him. **

**After 15 minutes he observed a small van drive into the gas station. A grin **

**spread across his face when he saw that the driver was indeed Nicole **

**Wallace. **

**She pulled over in the space next to him, and she got out her cell and dialled. **

**So Dexter listened. **

**After she had parked she took a quick look around the gas station, next to **

**her was a man in a SUV, which had two kids seat on the backseat. He was **

**probably waiting on his wife and kids who were probably in the stations **

**bathrooms. As soon as she was confident no one was with Goren she dialled **

**the number of the pay-phone.**

**The sound of the phone ringing, jolted Bobby out of his thoughts and he **

**stood and answered the phone. **

"**Bobby, I'm so glad you followed my instructions. Well… in a way im not, as **

**I would truly love to be rid of her. However promises are promises. Now I **

**want you to walk down to the gas station, in the parking lot, to the side you **

**will see a small blue van, you will climb in the drivers side. Don't play the **

**hero I'am armed and have someone by Eames." She hung up and walked to **

**the van and got into the back seat and waited, watching the road for any **

**signs of betrayal.**

**Goren hung the phone up, then turned and paid the waitress and walked to **

**his car. He placed his gun in the glove compartment and locked the car up.**

**Then he started to walk towards the gas station, scenarios were shooting **

**through his head a dime a dozen. Only one thing was important to him, Alex**

**whatever the cost, he would pay it for her safety.**

**He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't realized that he had reached**

**his destination. So he walked to the drivers door and climbed behind the **

**wheel.**

" **Good boy Bobby, I knew you would be sensible now follow my orders. I **

**hope for Alex's sake that you are truly alone Bobby, because you know full **

**well it would be my pleasure to be rid of her."**

"**I'm alone Nicole, I held up my side of the deal, now you keep yours and **

**release her. If you have harmed her, believe me there isn't a place on earth **

**that you could hide in. I would find you and kill you." Bobby's hands **

**involuntarily tightened on the steering wheel.**

"**My,my Bobby is that any way to speak to the future mother of your child?**

**I would have thought your dear mummy raised you better than that. Take **

**the next left turn and follow the track for 5 miles, then you can see for **

**yourself that Eames is slightly uncomfortable, but very much alive."**

**Bobby felt his blood freeze in his veins, 'father to her child?' **

**Nicole had watched his face and saw the realization hit him. "Yes Bobby,**

**although you don't remember any of it, I definitely did. You more than lived **

**up to my expectations, what a pity you were nearly unconscious . I have been **

**taking fertility treatment and timing my ovulation. Let's just say we have a **

**90% chance that I'am now carrying your child Bobby 'OUR' child." **

**With a grin Nicole leaned over and kissed Bobbys neck. **

**Bobby was feeling nauseous and it took all his strength not to pull over and **

**throw up. After two more miles a building loomed towards them, so Bobby **

**drove to the front of it and parked the van. **

" **Get out and then lay on the ground with your hands behind your back Bobby no tricks."**

**Bobby climbed out of the van then laid on the floor with his arms behind his **

**back. Nicole slid from the backseat and walked up behind him, then knelt on**

**his back and fastened the handcuffs.**

"**Good boy, now get up and go inside the house, remember I'am armed , and **

**although, it would be a big waste I will shoot you if you try anything."**

**With great difficulty Bobby got to his feet then entered the house.**

**Dexter had pulled off to the side of the road when he saw the house in the **

**distance, he hid his SUV behind a stack of logs. He watched as Wallace **

**cuffed Goren and followed him into the house. He would have to get up **

**closer to see what was going on, so he could make his plans. With the two NY **

**detectives it wasn't going to be easy, but he couldn't just leave them to their **

**fate, he would follow Harry's code to the end…..**

**T.B.C… **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE **

**CHARACTERS I HAVE ONLY LOANED THEM. **

**His Worst Nightmare. **

**Chapter 14 - 1 **

**( For reasons of superstition I don't use the nr 13 as a chapter so no its not missing.)**

**Alex had no idea how long she had been handcuffed up in this room, there **

**was no light and she didn't know if it was night or day. Her head was killing **

**her and she was thirsty. She knew she wasn't in the city. **

**After what seemed like ages she head a car pull up outside and voices. She **

**briefly struggled against the handcuffs, but to no avail. So she sat with her **

**back against the wall and waited. She was going to somehow have to**

**overcome her.**

**Bobby walked into the house, immediately scanning for Alex, panic **

**overcame him when he couldn't see her. **

"**Where is she Nicole?" He turned to her, to find himself looking down the **

**barrel of a gun. **

"**Bobby, Bobby oh ye of no faith, if you turn on me like that again I may just **

**shoot you. Go through that door and you will find her, still alive."**

**Bobby walked towards the indicated door and opened it, inside was a cell**

**and laying on the floor in the corner was Alex.**

"**Move over and don't try anything." Nicole opened the cell and stepped **

**back. "Go in there." **

**Bobby walked into the cell and heard Nicole lock it behind him.**

"**Now back up and put your hands through the bars, so I can undo your **

**cuffs. No use trying to escape I have set traps and believe me the punishment**

**would be very painful for Eames. I'am going to give you both some food and **

**water. I hope for your sake Bobby that you cooperate fully with me."**

**After Nicole had pushed food and water through the door, she released **

**Eames cufffs too and turned and left the room.**

**Bobby rushed over to Alex and dropped to his knees beside her. He checked **

**for her pulse and was relieved to find one. Very gently he lifted her up so **

**that she was leaning up against him. She seemed to be asleep so he let her **

**head rest on his chest and waited for her to wake.**

**The first thing Alex noticed was his scent, then she opened her eyes. She**

**was laying up against him, wrapped protectively in his arms. She didn't**

**want to move but her legs were beginning to cramp up.**

**Bobby felt her shift her weight, he had dozed off a little listening to her**

**breathing. He could feel her suddenly tense up and start to squirm. **

"**Alex whats wrong? Are you ok?" **

" **My leg its cramping and it hurts" she replied through gritted teeth. **

**Bobby quickly shifted her around and took her foot and started to massage her calf until he could feel her start to relax. "There is that any better?"**

**Alex looked at him and smiled, "much better thanks, have we got any **

**water?" He reached over and grabbed a bottle and removed the lid and **

**sniffed it, he wanted to make sure it wasn't drugged. **

"**Here, take steady sips ok."**

**Alex took the water and took a big sip "Thanks," she handed him back the **

**bottle. He took a big look at the cell they were locked in, there was no way in **

**earth they could escape this, they would have to wait for a chance to over **

**power Nicole. **

"**Penny for your thoughts?" Alex's question made him jump, he had been **

**concentrating so hard. **

" **We uh… it won't be possible for us to break out of here,we are gonna **

**have to somehow trick Nicole. What happened?"**

**With a shrug she answered him. " I went back to my hotel room, I was still **

**angry and our guard was missing. When I entered the room it all went black **

**, then next thing I know I wake up here. Our police detail, how is he?"**

" **I found him in the janitors closet, Nicole killed him. Then she phoned me **

**and gave me instructions of what to do, and so here I'am." Bobby could see **

**the distress in her eyes when she heard of the police officers death.**

"**Alex it wasn't our fault, who could have known that she would move so **

**fast. I want you to know, that I do trust you completely."**

**He could see Alex withdraw into herself, and for the first time he realized**

**how that felt.**

**Dexter had worked his way up to the shed next to the house. He could now **

**see through the window, where Wallace was sitting. He couldn't make out **

**what she was doing. How was he going to get a hold of her without the **

**detectives seeing or hearing him? He would do what he always did, wait for **

**darkness and use the element of surprise. At least that was his plan, it would **

**have to change dramatically if Wallace was to attempt to harm Goren & **

**Eames. He would just have to come up with a good excuse as to why he was **

**here.**

**The heat in the room was unbearable, Bobby could feel the sweat pouring **

**down his back, his shirt was clinging to him and soaked so he took it off.**

**He bent down to check on Alex she didn't look too good. **

" **Here drink some more, it will help clear whatever she used on you through**

**your body." Bobby offered her his bottle of water, which she greatfully took.**

**Alex took the bottle then looked up at Bobby. **

" **Thanks, what do you think she has planned for us?"**

**Bobby shrugged, " All I know is we are not going to let it **

**obviously has had her revenge for me taking Gwen from her." Bobby looked **

**at Alex and continued. "She told me she has been taking fertility drugs and **

**making records of her ovulation cycles," Bobby looked down at the floor. **

" **She says she is definitely pregnant and carrying 'our' child."**

**Alex looked up at Bobby. " Bobby even with all the fertility drugs, at her age the chances of becoming pregnant first off are remote, you remember the**

**problems I went through with the surrogacy. You know she likes to bait **

**you." **

"**Well, whats to stop her from drugging me and raping me again? We are at **

**her mercy here, hell she could just drive away no one would find us in time."**

**Their conversation was interrupted when Nicole entered the room. **

" **I so hate to break up the party, Bobby back up to the bars and put both **

**hands through so that I can cuff you. Don't be a fool or else I will punish **

**Eames."**

**Bobby backed up and let her cuff his hands to the bars. Then it was Alex's**

**turn. When she was finished she walked up to Bobby and quickly using a **

**hypodermic needle injected something into his side. The effects were almost **

**immediate and he started to lose consciousness, she quickly reached behind **

**him and released the handcuffs, so that he could slip easily to the floor.**

**Alex started to fight against her handcuffs, but it was a losing battle all she **

**could do was look on helplessly as Wallace then started to undress the rest **

**of Bobbys clothes. When she was finished she walked over to Alex. **

" **You know I cannot believe that in all these years, you two haven't slept**

**together. Any idiot can see how much you love each other. Cmon tell me **

**Alex you have slept together haven't you?" **

"**Go to hell Wallace."**

**A evil smile spread across Nicoles face, "Oh I can guarantee you that you**

**will be there before me my dear." **

**Dexter had seen Wallace disappear into the room at the back of the house.**

**That must be where Goren was being kept, which meant nothing good. He **

**wasn't sure if she had any help, so he would have to wait till darkness, he **

**could only pray that he didn't get there too late. He had another hour before**

**It would be dark enough to sneak over to the house….**

**T.B.C….**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS I **

**HAVE LOANED THEM:**

**His Worst Nightmare. **

**Chapter 14.**

**Alex couldn't hold back the tears of her frustrations, she could do **

**nothing to stop Wallace abusing Bobby yet again. She had never **

**thought that she would sink this low. **

" **Alex my dear, you do look upset, are you realizing now just what **

**you have missed? It's a pity he is unconscious, I bet he is a great **

**lover. Alas circumstances beyond my control force me to do it this **

**way." Nicole stood up and got dressed then took Bobbys clothes and **

**placed them outside the cell. This infuriated Alex.**

"**At least leave him his clothes, haven't you humiliated him **

**enough?"**

"**Why should I dress him when I'm far from finished with him? Alex dear Alex **

**you are starting to really get on my nerves, if I was you I would shut up."**

**Nicole then restocked their water and food supplies and locked the cell, as an **

**after thought she then released Alex from her cuffs.**

"**Eames, when I return you will move back to the bars and allow yourself to be **

**cuffed, or I promise you things will become very painful for you both!" then she **

**turned and closed the door behind her.**

**As soon as Nicole left Alex rushed over to Bobby, although it was very hot in the **

**room he was shivering. She had no blankets to cover him up, so she laid down **

**behind him and tried to use her own body heat to keep him warm. **

**He felt like he was burning up, Alex had no idea what she had injected him**

**with and she was worried that he was having some kind of allergic reaction to **

**it. She called out for Nicole but, got no reply. She could scream all she wanted **

**to no one would hear her. **

**Nicole had worried about mixing Rohypnol and Ecstacy, she had at least hoped **

**that Bobby would respond to her, when she had left him his pulse was erratic.**

**Something was clearly wrong as Alex was yelling for her. She got up and went **

**out to her van to get the Lorazepam, that would counteract the ecstasy.**

**As she leant into the van, she heard someone walk up behind her, then a noose **

**tightened around her neck, the only thing she remembered after that was **

**falling into a black hole.**

**Alex was now beginning to panic, she realized that Bobby wasn't shivering, he **

**was having muscle spasms and his body temperature was getting hotter and **

**hotter. She had heard Nicole leave the building, and she hadn't returned. **

**She grabbed the water bottles and began pouring them over Bobby in an **

**attempt to cool him down. He wasn't responding to her attempts to waken**

**him.**

**Dexter saw that Wallace had left the house and had gone to her van, he **

**saw his chance and sprinted up behind her. It didn't take a lot of effort and she was laying unconscious at his feet. He quickly duct taped her hands and feet**

**together, then went and had a look for any hidden surprises inside the house.**

**The first rooms were empty, through the one closed door he heard someone**

**speaking, it sounded like detective Eames. Although she wasn't speaking she **

**was pleading for help. He considered what to do, he could take Wallace and kill **

**her, but it sounded like Goren was in trouble. The code his adoptive father **

**Harry had taught him wouldn't allow for him to leave him to his fate.**

**He would somehow have to find a way to find some kind of explanation of why **

**he was here. **

**He opened the door and entered what seemed to be a room with a cell. **

**Detective Eames was sitting on the floor holding her partner in her arms, **

**and he seemed to be in a very bad state.**

**Alex heard the door open and looked up, she quickly recognized the man who **

**had entered the room, it was Dexter Morgan the blood splatter expert. **

"**Please, call an ambulance Wallace injected Bobby with something and he **

**has a high temperature and is having convulsions. **

**Dexter looked around but couldn't find the keys to the cell door. " I will be right **

**back I have to find the keys" He turned and ran out to Wallace it didn't take **

**him long to find the keys. However when he returned to the cell, he found **

**detective Eames frantically trying to resuscitate Goren. **

" **He went into spasm and then stopped breathing, did you call an ambulance? I **

**need help here."**

**Dexter opened the cell door and rushed over beside her. **

"**She injected him with something, then raped him again. After she left, his **

**condition deteriorated he got a fever and spasms." She continued to give Bobby**

**mouth to mouth and heart massage. **

**Dexter didn't have to think long, "Sounds like ecstasy, that causes high body **

**temperature and cramping. Wallace was getting something out of her van.**

**Let me go see, maybe it was something to counteract the ecstasy overdose."**

**He ran back outside and looked into the cool box, till he found what he was **

**looking for. Then he grabbed a hypodermic and the bottle and returned. **

**Eames was still frantically trying to resuscitate Goren it didn't look too good. **

**He knelt down beside him and filled the needle with the required doseage, he **

**reckoned Goren weighed in at about 250lbs. He found a vein and injected the **

**Lorazepam, and sent a silent prayer. **

**T.B.C ….**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS I **

**HAVE LOANED THEM:**

**His Worst Nightmare. **

**Chapter 15.**

**Alex maintained her CPR for about another 5 minutes, then Gorens heart**

**began beating again. It would seem the Lorazepam did it's job. I just sat **

**and waited for everything to settle and the questions I knew she was going **

**to ask. It would take a while for the bus to get here, that would take him to **

**the nearest hospital. So all I could do was go and check on Wallace. It **

**would seem that she wouldn't get to experience my special service to serial **

**killers and given her past record, this time the evidence was damming. No **

**jury would let her walk from this one.**

**Alex could feel the panic rising, she had no idea why Dexter Morgan was**

**here but she was thankful, after what had seemed like forever to her, she **

**could finally feel a pulse and Bobby started breathing again. It caused her **

**to think things over thoroughly, she had sworn she would never fall for **

**another cop after she lost Joe, but deep down she knew she already had. **

**That she had almost lost him too, and even though she had never let him **

**know her feelings for him, the pain she had felt when she thought she had **

**lost him was just the same. **

**She sat there cradling Bobby in her arms. His body temperature seemed to **

**be regulating itself back to normal, and his breathing was deep and steady.**

**She hoped that he would soon regain consciousness.**

**She looked over at Dexter Morgan, she was grateful that he was here, but **

**she was also a little bit puzzled as to why he was there.**

**Dexter had been watching them the whole time, he could see how much **

**she cared for her partner. When he saw her look at him and a puzzled **

**frown appear on her face he knew it was time for him to try and explain **

**why he was here.**

"**How is he?" Always try an open up a pleasant dialogue first he thought.**

"**Seems to be ok now, how come…..?"**

"**I'm here? Well… I went back to your hotel,I botched Gorens blood sample**

**and needed to run another test, when I saw Goren leave your hotel room,**

**I saw that there had been a struggle and I rushed down and followed him."**

**He carefully watched her face for any negative reactions to his story, and **

**breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her nod.**

**They didn't have any further chance to talk as Goren started to regain **

**consciousness. All her attention was then focused on him, so I decided to **

**go and check on our prisoner.**

**His first thought was 'where on earth am I, and why did somebody use a **

**jackhammer on my head', when he opened his eyes it felt like a million **

**white hot pins were trying to poke his eyeballs so he quickly blinked a few times till the pain subsided. When he thought it was safe again, he opened **

**them again and found himself looking into a pair of beautiful almond **

**brown eyes full of concern, he saw her lips moving but his brain still **

**wasn't fully back online and functioning and for a while he stared at her **

**lips in a near state of hypnosis.**

**Alex was watching him, and growing concerned that he wasn't answering **

**her question. So remembering the way he would tilt to get into a perps **

**face, she leaned her head to the side till his eyes focused on her eyes and **

**not her mouth. **

"**Are you ok?" she asked.**

**He was broken from his spell of hypnosis, when Alex tilted her head **

**copying his interrogation method of getting attention. He couldn't stop **

**himself from grinning at her. Then he heard her question, and answered it **

**by slowly nodding his head, which was a really bad idea because it felt as if **

**his head was about to he heard the sirens approaching, **

**everything went fast after that, the paramedics helped him into the back of **

**the bus, and Alex climbed in with him as soon as she saw the State-**

**Troopers place a handcuffed Nicole Wallace in the back of their cruiser.**

**They then started to take a statement from Dexter Morgan. **

**Alex sat in the bus and couldn't stop grinning at Bobby as he gave the poor **

**paramedic a really hard time, it seemed as though he had met his match.**

**She was about 40 and very obviously experienced with difficult patients.**

**However she couldn't stop herself from laughing when the paramedic told **

**Bobby he was worse than a ten year old brat. It had worked too, Bobby**

**stopped being difficult and began following her instructions.**

**When they wheeled him into a cubicle Alex excused herself and called the**

**homicide department to inform them of their whereabouts and what had **

**happened. **

**It had been a long day. Captain Hannah had also called in, after he had **

**been informed of what had happened. All Alex was waiting for now was **

**that the doctors finish the tests they were running on Bobby, then they **

**could make their way back to the hotel. Needless to say that Bobby had **

**refused to be kept in overnight for observation. It was now 10 pm and **

**their cab had just dropped them off at their hotel and they had both **

**entered Bobby's room.**

**Alex turned to Bobby who had left himself fall on the couch, " How you **

**feeling?"**

" **I feel like I wanna get outta here. Just get to the airport and fly out.**

**I wanna get a big bottle of whiskey and just forget everything." Bobby let **

**out a big breath then bent over and held his head in his hands.**

**Alex walked over and sat down next to him.**

"**Captain Hannah said once we have given our statements, we can climb on **

**the next plane home. Only thing we need to do then is return for the court hearing. She won't get away with it this time. It's murder one and **

**abducting a police officer and…." Alex couldn't finish the sentence. **

**So Bobby finished it for her. " Two counts of rape?" He almost spat it out **

**when he said it. " It's ok Eames, you go and get some sleep." As he got up to **

**walk away, Alex grabbed his arm. "Oh no Bobby, not again. You're not in **

**this alone. I won't let you push me away again. I'm not going to let you**

**deal with this on your own."**

"**Eames, if you haven't noticed, I'am on my own it is how I deal with this**

**kind of thing. it's the only way I know." Alex didn't release his arm so he **

**sat back down again.**

"**Bobby, do you trust me?" She seated herself back down next to him. **

"**Of course I do, with my life, Alex I won't burden you with the wreck that **

**is my life ok. I already managed to screw up your career."**

"**Now I know why your shoulders are so broad, I could have ended this **

**partnership at anytime Bobby. You had to take the blame from a very early **

**age, but it isn't going to continue. I can't let you go on like this anymore.**

**Your not alone Bobby, I'am right here and I won't ever leave you. I nearly**

**lost you today, and it scared me to death. It made me realize I can't live **

**without you. I swore never to fall in love with another cop, I fell in love **

**with you years ago. I learnt today that I can no longer hide my feelings **

**from you, it's ok if you don't feel the same way about me Bobby. We can **

**continue to be just partners. I'm here for you and always will be."**

**Alex couldn't bear to look at Bobby after she confessed everything. She**

**released his arm and turned to get up and go, when she felt his hand **

**gently grab a hold of her arm. He gently pulled her so that she was again**

**facing him on the couch, she still couldn't meet his gaze. He gently hooked **

**his finger under her chin and raised her face up so that she was looking **

**into his eyes. He watched her face for any sign that told him she was being **

**dishonest, and all he could see was love. He could definitely drown in her **

**beautiful brown eyes, he left his gaze wander down to her lips, they looked **

**so so soft and he couldn't suppress a shudder when she raised her hand **

**and stroked his cheek. He never imagined that Alex could have feelings for **

**him he knew he loved her. He slowly closed the gap between them, and **

**brushed his lips over hers. He was right her lips were very soft. **

**Alex had to close her eyes when she felt Bobby kiss her lips. She ran her **

**hands behind his neck and pulled him closer, then ran her tongue along **

**his lower lip begging for admission, which he granted her. After that **

**things became a blur she climbed onto his lap unable to break the kiss. **

**She started to pull his t-shirt up she needed to feel his skin, she broke the **

**kiss and realized just how breathless she had become, as soon as the t-**

**shirt was removed she continued to kiss him, this time trailing a path over **

**his lips, his jaw and to his ear, her hands stroking through the soft hairs **

**on his chest, she couldn't get enough of him.**

**Bobby was going to have a sensory overload, Alex was driving him crazy, when he felt her nip at his ear, he finally stopped to think and acted. **

**With a growl he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her tighter onto his lap**

**then he went about removing her tank top, all the while Alex was grinding **

**against him and driving him crazy. He knew he would have to stop this **

**before he lost total control. With great self control he broke their embrace**

**and rested his forehead against hers. Pulling her tight in his arms.**

"**Alex, I love you too but I can't do this now. I .. look I was raped twice, and **

**I need to know that everything is ok. I'm gonna let the doctors run tests **

**to make sure I haven't caught anything. Only then can I make love to you ." **

**He leant closer and softly kissed her. **

"**Well I have waited the best part of 9 years, I guess a few days will be a **

**piece of cake. Jesus who am I kidding." So she grabbed him and kissed **

**him so hard it took his breath away.**

**They spent the next day finalizing statements. Goren went and said thanks **

**to Dexter, he asked him about him being there and got the same story that **

**Dexter had told Alex, and although he saw that Dexter was very good in **

**showing little, in way of tells, he couldn't hide the fact that he was lying to **

**Goren. **

**He intrigued Bobby, but his flight back to NY was leaving in three hours**

**and he definitely didn't want to miss it. He had been to the hospital and **

**had run some tests, the results of which would be faxed to him.**

**His worry now was, the fact that Nicole could be pregnant from him. **

**T.B.C …**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Dick Wolf does.**

**OK I decided to continue with this story and not do a sequel that could only confuse things. I thank everybody for your kind reviews that have given me the confidence to continue writing. I hope you continue to enjoy. Yours sincerely Carol x**

**His Worst Nightmare**

**Chapter 16.**

**Nicole sat frustrated in her cell this tug-of-war of who had jurisdiction to have her trial was slowly grating on her nerves. She had the best defense Attorney money could buy and wanted it over and done with. She looked down at herself and stroked her belly. Tomorrow she would find out if she had been successful and was pregnant. She would have preferred it if Bobby had actively participated in it, but knew that was but a distant wish. He was head over heels in love with that spitfire of a partner of his. One thing for sure, as soon as her lawyer gets her cleared of the charges, she was most certainly going to take care once and for all of one Alexandra Eames.**

**New York City**

**One Police Plaza**

**Major Case Squad:**

**Captain Joe Hannah sat at his desk as Jack Mc Coy knocked on his door and handed him a letter. After he read it he looked up at McCoy and smiled.**

"**At last some good news for Bobby, we can finally get this trial over and done with." **

**Joseph Hannah stood up and walked over to his door and opened it and summoned for his two detectives to join them in his office.**

**Bobby thoughts were interrupted when Alex threw a paperclip at him, which hit him on the forehead. He looked up at her and smiled then looked over when he saw her nod towards their Captains office. He followed her and after the preliminary greetings were over he leaned himself against the wall.**

**Jack McCoy looked at both Detectives and smiled and offered them both his hand. Then after Detective Eames was seated he filled them all in.**

"**I have good news Detectives. After 10 weeks of debate the Supreme Court has finally ruled that the trial be held here in New York City. We have jurisdiction as Nicole Wallace still has an open warrant for the murder of Frank Goren. Detective Goren I will personally be prosecuting on this case and I promise that I will do everything in my power to bring Nicole Wallace to justice."**

**Jack Stood and shook hands with Bobby then left the office. **

**Captain Hannah looked at Bobby.**

"**Why don't you both take the rest of the day, you're going to need time to prepare for this trial. Bobby how is the counseling coming along?" He asked. **

**With a sigh Bobby pushed himself off of the wall.**

"**Better than expected sir, still a way to go but I feel positive." Bobby answered honestly.**

**Alex stood and walked over to the door and opened it.**

"**C'mon I will let you buy me a coffee on the way home. Thanks Captain." Alex led the way through the bullpen with Bobby following her. Once again it was a quiet drive to her house. Since they had deepened their relationship Bobby had been a lot more forthcoming and sharing his thoughts and concerns with her, however, he still needed these small excursions into his head to sort through his emotions. One thing that had Alex worried was when the result from Nicole's pregnancy test came through. She sent a silent prayer to the gods that they would come back negative for Bobby's sake. Alex decided to stop at a diner on the way home and then settle for a lazy evening with Bobby. She opened her front door and they both entered her house. She threw her keys on the table by the door and they both locked their weapons in her gun safe. Alex took his hand and led him into her living room and sat down on the sofa and pulled him down next to her.**

**Bobby had mostly pushed the food he ordered at the diner around his plate than eat any of it he was glad when they got to Alex's house. He watched as Alex grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV and zapped through a few channels till she found the History Channel. He smiled she chose that for him to try and help take his thoughts off of the impending trial and Wallace's pregnancy results. He looked over at her and wondered how on earth he deserved her. He had once again retreated into his head the whole drive over and closed her out. He was really trying to stop doing that to her. She was so beautiful. He reached over and brushed a stray bang of hair behind her ear, then leaned over and brushed his lips over her neck.**

**When Bobby's lips nuzzled against her neck she couldn't stop the tremor that ran through her body as she felt his lips and tongue trail a path up to her jaw. She turned towards him and let his lips claim her mouth.**

**Bobby took his time letting his tongue explore her mouth, suddenly feeling hungry as she tasted like the blueberry pancakes that she had eaten for lunch. He gently pulled her over onto his lap letting his kiss get hungrier as his hands slid down to her buttocks and pulled her closer to him. He needed to feel skin and slid his hands under her tank top slowly pushing it up as his hands brushed against her lace bra and over her erect nipples, smiling as he heard her groan into his mouth. Reaching behind her he undid her bra and then removed the tank top and her bra.**

**Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and teased and nipped at his lips as her fingers deftly started to undo his shirt buttons. She ran her fingers through his salt and pepper curls and traced over his teeth with her tongue. Bobby wrapped her tight in his arms and carried her to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. Alex slowly slid his shirt off of his broad shoulders placing small wet kisses on each bit of exposed skin and once he was naked, he maneuvered her gently so that she was lying against the pillows and returned the favor. He worshipped her body with his mouth and after her body had recovered he positioned himself between her legs. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck in anticipation and saw his vision become clouded and with a sigh he rolled off of her and lay beside her on his back. **

**Alex rolled over and faced him stroking his cheek. With a sigh Bobby rolled over so that his back was to her. Alex moved up close behind him placing kisses on his back then snuggled wrapping him in her arms.**

"**This won't last forever Bobby, I won't ever leave you." Placing one last kiss on his back she cuddled and they both fell into a deep sleep.**

**T.B.C…..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Dick Wolf does.**

**I thank everybody for your kind reviews that have given me the confidence to continue writing. I hope you continue to enjoy. Yours sincerely Carol x.**

**His Worst Nightmare.**

**Chapter, 17**

**The full red moon shone over Miami. Dexter sat and waited, feeling the moon feed his Dark Passenger.**

**After another 30 minutes, he heard a key turning in the lock and he prepared himself for his dance. With a grin he watched as his prey, John Clark went through his ritual of coming home. His moment to intervene came as he went to his answering machine and was listening to the messages that were left on it. With the stealth of a cat, Dexter seemingly, floated into position behind him and injected the Etorphine hydrochloride into his neck. Thus causing him to lose consciousness temporarily and allowing him to fixate him to the table in his carefully prepared kill room.**

**As soon as his prey was firmly secured he took the pictures of the three children this Pedophile had murdered, and who had disposed of their bodies in trash cans. Tonight he Dexter would bring the justice that the legal system of Miami had failed them with. He had followed his father's code very thoroughly, the evidence was damming. **

**He sat himself beside the table, to which his prey was fastened, and waited for him to regain consciousness.**

**John Clark slowly regained consciousness, his brain very sluggishly came to terms that he was tied down to a table. He felt another presence in the room with him; he was however unable to move his head so that he could take a look. After a futile struggle against his restraints he started to take in the surroundings. Hanging above his head he saw three photo's of three boys. He could not hold back a smile as he thought of the pleasant time he had spent with them. He was brought back out of his thoughts by the sound of someone approaching him.**

**Dexter walked over to the table, he had seen the smile on John Clark's face when he looked at the photo's he had made from the press cuttings. He leaned over so that he was looking directly into Clark's face and produced his best satanic smile.**

"**I won't do you the favor of removing the gag as there is nothing I want to hear from you." Dexter hissed into Clark's ear.**

"**You thought that wealth and having the best lawyers money can buy would keep you safe from justice, alas not from MY justice. No doubt you would now be offering me huge sums of money, for me to release you. Well save your breath. Oh I shall release you alright and relieve you of your sickness once and for all, so that you never again will harm a child."**

**John Clark had listened to the stranger and watched in fear as he watched him pick up what appeared to be fishing line. In panic he tried to free himself from his bonds all in vain. His last coherent thought was of the boys, whom he had killed. Then darkness consumed him and he could think no more.**

**It was a pleasant night as Dexter returned from disposing of Clark's body. He could rely that the gulf Stream would carry the 6 rubbish bags and their contents far far away. He whistled as he opened his apartment door, the hunt had been a success.**

**After he had checked on Harrison he opened the letters that his babysitter had left on his counter. He frowned when he saw a letter from New York. He opened it and read it; he had been summoned to appear against Nicole Wallace at her trial. He started to make the arrangements for his trip to New York. Bright and early the next morning he walked into his little cubby, he had of course stopped off at krispy kreme and brought in a big selection of donuts. Making sure he bagged the big Bavarian crème donut he sat at his desk and worked on some files that needed finishing on a current case he was working on. After an hour he had finished up on his statements and saw that Lt Guerta had arrived so he went to her office and finished off all the arrangements required for his trip. **

**Bedford hills Correctional Facility NY.**

**Nicole walked into the hospital wing of the prison. Today she would find out if her plan had worked; she was more than hopeful as she was over 14 days late with her periods. This could be her last chance at all, at her age of having another child. It was even more amazing the chance of becoming pregnant after her successful heart transplant. She grinned as she thought of how Gage and she had worked on that little detail. **

**Nicole had been born with a heart defect, one that she grew up without knowing anything about. They called it congenital heart disease. She began to notice difficulties with breathing a few years after she had delivered Gwen Chapel to her aunt in Arizona. After tests were made by a heart specialist she had been informed that she needed a transplant, easier said than done when you are on a most wanted list. Through pure chance she then heard about Declan Gage writing a book on female serial killers, she knew he was Bobby's mentor so she took steps and made contact with him. She spoke of her obsession with Bobby Goren , and he told her of his resentment of what had happened with his daughter and his subsequent anger towards Bobby. At their next meeting he had come up with a plan, she had told him of her heart disease and he had informed her that a friend of his was a Professor who was a specialist in Cardiology and that he could arrange for him to do the transplant. Finding the donor wasn't a problem for me. A few months later Declan Gage told me of his plan to gain revenge on Goren for his daughter. Two days before my surgery I met with Frank Goren at his apartment, the rest as they say is history. Did the revenge on him make me feel any better? No, it didn't after I had arranged for the flowers to be delivered Declan Gage, dropped me off and I underwent the heart transplant. Gage then held his promise and delivered it to Bobby and I was officially declared as dead.**

**She looked up as her doctor entered the room with the results of her pregnancy test in his hands. She wasn't in the mood to wait for him to inform her of the results so she grabbed the paper from his hand and read the result.**

**T.B.C…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Dick Wolf does.**

**I thank everybody for your kind reviews that have given me the confidence to continue writing. I hope you continue to enjoy. Yours sincerely Carol **

**His Worst Nightmare.**

**Chapter, 18**

**Bedford Hills Correctional Facility Interview room.**

**Bobby Goren sat and waited, however his nervousness was coursing through his body. Alex sat next to him and waited for them to bring Nicole.**

**When the door opened Nicole was annoyed to see that he had brought Alex, with a sigh she took a seat opposite them and waited whilst the guard handcuffed her hand to the table.**

"**Bobby, what a pleasure it is seeing you again. You are a naughty boy though I told you to come alone!" After she said it Nicole turned towards Alex and gave her a very insincere smile.**

**Alex held her stare. **

"**I find it always so amusing how such a grown man always requires his little babysitter Bobby. Have you always been such a wimp?" Nicole turned her full attention to Bobby.**

"**Let's drop the pleasantries Nicole; I want to know the results of the pregnancy test!"**

**Nicole leaned back in her seat a smug expression on her face. **

"**Tut tut Bobby, so persistent you know the rules tit for tat! Tell me, deep down did you enjoy the sex we had?"**

**Nicole covered her mouth and giggled.**

"**Oh I forgot you couldn't remember much could you. Forget that question; tell me have I ruined you for other women Bobby?"**

**She looked over at Alex.**

"**Tell me detective how has the sex been?"**

**Alex however ignored her and placed her hand on Bobby's thigh under the table, feeling how tense he was. **

**Bobby relaxed when he felt Alex's hand.**

"**I can see this is a complete waste of time!"**

**Bobby pushed back his seat and stood up.**

"**Just send me the results; we have better things to do!"**

**Alex stood up to follow him out. **

"**Oh my Bobby, it would be easy for me to say you are your father's son, wouldn't it! Oops I forgot he wasn't your sperm donor was he. Silly me always forgetful. You know I find it very amusing as your real father was a serial rapist, and that I raped you. You always were a mummy's boy weren't you? It just proves though that you are like your mother's husband and running away from your responsibilities!"**

**Bobby froze mid stride and struggled to control himself.**

"**Oh my, did I hit a nerve Bobby boy? Well just to let you know, congratulations you are going to be a daddy. Tell me what would you prefer? A girl or a boy? Personally I would love a little girl. I wonder will she have your dark curls."**

**Nicole smiled as they left the room, then she was returned to her cell.**

**Alex was having a hard time keeping up with Bobby as he stormed his way back to the Suv. Once they were seated inside she turned to him and laced her fingers through his. He took a deep breath and brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her fingers.**

"**I'm sorry I lost it in there." **

**Bobby closed his eyes as Alex stroked his face and she watched as the tension left his body.**

"**Bobby even a saint would lose their temper with that sociopath, the only reason she is still breathing is because we aren't allowed to take our service weapons in there with us believe me." **

**She let her finger trace over his lips and watched as he kissed her fingertips. They now had it in black and white it was official Nicole Wallace was carrying Bobby's baby. One thing was for sure there was no way they could leave this child with its biological mother, they had a battle on their hands.**

**Alex leant over towards Bobby and softly kissed his lips and smiled against his mouth as he groaned and pulled her in to deepen the kiss. Once they broke the kiss he rested his forehead against hers.**

"**Thanks Alex I don't know if I could handle all this without you by my side. We have the trial to concentrate on we can't let her win this time, then I will take legal proceedings to obtain custody of the child once it is born. It is all just a lot to process right now."**

**Alex smiled at him then started the SUVs' engine and drove back to 1PP. **

**During the drive back Bobby was deep in thought he was 50 years old he had never expected to become a father and yet in a little over 6 months Nicole was going to give birth. He was close to a panic attack with all the scenarios. Firstly a high risk that his child would develop Schizophrenia, ok his mother back then had never taken her medication until she was admitted to Carmel Ridge by which time they never reached the required effect. Today they were very advanced and if his child were to develop it, then he had a very good prospect of it being effectively controlled. Next was one big problem, he was a Detective with the Major Case Squad he didn't work 9 to 5.**

**In a year he would reach his 20 years of service he would have to find a day care that would be ok with the long unpredictable hours of his job. All the problems were giving him a migraine.**

**Then there was Alex although they had been partnered together for 12 years their relationship was all new. She had shown nothing but compassion but at the end of the day could she accept a child from Wallace? He was jolted out of his thoughts as Alex squeezed his hand, they had arrived at 1PP. He released his seatbelt and followed Alex up to the 11****th**** floor.**

**T.B.C…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Dick Wolf does.**

**I thank everybody for your kind reviews that have given me the confidence to continue writing. I hope you continue to enjoy. Yours sincerely Carol **

**His Worst Nightmare.**

**Chapter, 19**

**If Dexter thought that driving conditions in Miami were crazy, compared to driving in New York they were normal. All he could do was hang on and pray as the cab drove him to the hotel he would be residing in until after the trial. He just hoped that it wasn't some cockroach ridden dump. Which however was the least of his worries.**

**As he entered the foyer the receptionist's dog did what all dogs do that he encountered, they could always sense his dark passenger and try to attack him. His owner had sharp reflexes though and it remained a close but rather scary encounter. Ten minutes later he was in his basic hotel room and surprise upon surprise not one single cockroach in sight, things were starting to look up. Being a neat freak he unpacked his clothes into the cupboards and drawers in the hotel room.**

**After a last check to make sure he had all the required evidence he decided to go and do a little sightseeing, after all when in Rome. He was due at One Police Plaza on the 11****th**** floor at 9am the next morning to meet up with Detectives Goren and Eames. He was not looking forward to meeting Detective Goren again, however they had to prepare for the trial so it was a necessity.**

**Major Case Squad One Police Plaza NY**

**They had spent the past two hours preparing the conference room. Crime scene photos were hung on the wall and files were all laid out and prepared for the morning. Alex looked up at the photos and shuddered at the memory of them. They were working very thoroughly; this was a case they could not afford to lose. The evidence was damming but Wallace had the best lawyer that money could buy and a very annoying habit of being acquitted.**

**Captain Hannah had informed them that the forensic specialist had arrived and was settling into his hotel and that he would arrive at 9 am along with their ADA Ron Carver, who was very determined to nail Wallace this time. She looked across the desk and watched Bobby reading through the files committing everything to memory, then she looked up at the clock on the wall it was 10 pm already and they were amongst the last present on the 11****th**** floor. She walked up behind Bobby and reached down and closed the file he was reading and made him jump. **

"**C'mon Bobby it's late the rest can wait till morning." **

**It showed how exhausted he was as he didn't resist, he just got up and helped her into her jacket then put his jacket on and picked up his binder and followed her. On their way home they stopped at a diner, whilst she tucked into her cheeseburger and onion rings with gusto she watched with dismay as Bobby just pushed his food around on his plate. She got the waitress to pack up his club sandwich, maybe she could get him to eat it when they got home.**

**111-19, 67****th**** Road, Forest Hills, NY.**

**Bobby walked into Eames's apartment on autopilot after they hung up their coats and placed their firearms in the gun safe, Alex made them both a tea and they sat beside each other on the couch. Alex turned and looked at Bobby.**

"**You want to talk about it Bobby?" **

**She reached out and placed her hand on his knee. Anybody else wouldn't have seen the almost indistinguishable nod, Alex felt relieved that he wasn't closing down on her.**

"**I want to apologize first off Alex; I'm not trying to handle this on my own. It's just I got so much running through my head right now it is hard for me to get things into order. I had hoped that she wouldn't get pregnant, now that she is I would understand it if you wanted to step away."**

**Alex couldn't help but feel anger at him but she reined it in.**

"**Is that what you want me to do Bobby?" She breathed in deeply and continued. **

"**There is no way on earth that I'm going to step away from you now Bobby, if you know what is wise for you, never give me that option again. We should instead be working together to ensure that you get custody. You are a Detective and single, and 50 years old Bobby. We have to look at it realistically that under those circumstances they won't give you custody either."**

**Bobby nodded his head in agreement.**

"**Alex look I will soon have my 20 years service and my full pension if there is a way to convince them that I got everything covered till then they may agree."**

**Even though he had said those words himself he knew that it would never happen. He couldn't bear the thought that his child would be given up for adoption or even worse end up in foster care. If he had family then it would not be an issue. He looked up at Alex. **

"**I will have to resign Alex I can't allow for my child to go into care."**

**Alex wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leant in against him.**

"**Bobby there is another option. Hear me out please ok. I know that our relationship is new but I have been in love with you for a long time and quite honestly I can't picture my life without you in it." She gestured for him to wait before he said anything.**

"**Bobby marry me, then we can get the custody. You can take the paternity leave. That will fill in the time left before your retirement. I love you and I'm not going anywhere Bobby."**

**Bobby couldn't believe what he had just heard he turned towards Alex and looked into her eyes, he saw nothing but love and sincerity and he was lost for words. Alex had just proposed to him and he wasn't dreaming this was for real. **

**Alex couldn't help but smile as she watched him disappear into his head and think everything through, she had expected no less from him. She was surprised however when he got up and left the room. She waited very uncertainly on the couch for him to return. She didn't want to put him under anymore pressure.**

**Bobby walked into Alex's bedroom to the drawers where he kept most of his belongings. He pulled open the top drawer and reached in and took out the little red velvet box and opened it. His mother's ring, he remembered accusing Frank that he had sold it to buy drugs. He was relieved that he had it. Marriage had always seemed very remote to him, but he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Alex. He placed the box with the ring in his trouser pocket and returned to the living room to Alex and knelt in front of her.**

"**Alex, I want you to know that you are the only woman for me. I love you with everything that I 'am."**

**He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box and removed the ring from it and held it up to her.**

"**Alexandra Eames, yes I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?" **

**Bobby slid the ring onto her finger, it was a bit big, but that could be corrected.**

**Alex couldn't find any words she looked at the ring he had placed on her finger. She recognized it as his mother ring. Tears trickled down her cheeks.**

**Bobby had been watching her face and when he saw her tears he leant forward and kissed them away and then claimed her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. When she broke the kiss she couldn't help but grin at Bobby. **

"**You think we should send Nicole an invitation?" **

**Bobby couldn't help himself and broke into laughter with Alex, he knew that together they could weather any storm.**

**T.B.C… **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Dick Wolf does.**

**I hope you continue to enjoy. I don't claim to know all forensic details or court procedures this is just a fictional story **

**His Worst Nightmare.**

**Chapter: 20.**

**Home of John Eames **

**161 Post Avenue, Inwood, New York.**

**Bobby sat on the sofa in John Eames living room, to say he was nervous would be an understatement. His thoughts drifted back to the previous night and the proposal. A smile spread on his face at the thought. **

**However right now he didn't feel so confident as they had come to tell Alex's dad about their engagement, Bobby couldn't stop squirming at the thought of what her dad's reactions would be. Fact was he had always gotten on well with her father, but John Eames was old school a retired cop. How would he feel about them being a pair and getting married?**

**Alex sat opposite Bobby, paying attention to his face and all its contortions. She could literally see his inner turmoil. She reached over with her foot and nudged it against Bobby's, instantly grounding him. She couldn't resist a smirk as he threw her an apologetic look.**

**John Eames walked into the living room and placed the tray with the coffee on top of the table and waited till everybody had taken their cup and was comfortable. He felt a strong undercurrent between his daughter and her partner was it his imagination or was Bobby unable to hold eye contact with him?**

**Bobby looked up at Alex as he took a sip of his coffee and smiled as he placed his cup back on the table. Clearing his throat he turned to her father. John Eames raised his hand effectively stopping whatever it was that Bobby was going to say to him.**

"

"**So I may not have been a Detective, but I am not blind either. You want to know if you have my blessing."**

**John Eames smiled when he saw Bobby literally deflate in front of him and his daughter grinning.**

"**I have known for a long time how you both have felt about each other son, and it is about time that you both have now realized it. Of course you both have my blessing."**

**One Police Plaza MCS Squadroom.**

**Dexter Morgan walked towards One Police Plaza, it was an imposing building. He walked to reception and presented his I.D and was given a visitors pass and directions on how to get to MCS squad room.**

**Today they were to go over all their evidence with the ADA to strengthen their case, Wallace's lawyer was stalling the hearing saying that Detective Goren& Eames were harassing their client and had demanded a unbiased blood test by a Department not linked to the NYPD. All very clever stuff but also very time wasting. **

**I of course had decided to up my disguise today so being a typical Floridian I donned my I love NY t-shirt and baseball cap, which I had bought yesterday on my sightseeing tour. Honestly if I lived in this city I would have no time for my little blood splatter work I would spend my entire time cleaning up all the scum that seemed to be drawn to this city. I watched the digital numbers that told me I was approaching the 11****th**** floor and waited for the 'ping' and the doors to open. Checking my reflection in the polished metal of the interior of the elevator I donned my geeky, Dexter Morgan face and best geeky smile and entered the corridor and walked towards the squad room, Showtime!**

**Bedford hills Correctional Facility NY.**

**Nicole Wallace was inwardly fuming! Her lawyer had managed to get her out of solitarily confinement. This all had to be because of Alex Eames, well as soon as I get released from this dump I will make sure I show her my full gratitude, how dare she! **

**I sat on a bunk in my cell and waited for my new roommate. I wasn't kept waiting long. I watched her very carefully as she entered the cell. She was very prim and proper. I wonder why she was incarcerated in this place. She certainly didn't like me scrutinizing her the way I did. I gave her my nicest smile and introduced myself. **

"**Hi my name is Nicole."**

**I said as I offered her my hand. After a few minutes of indecision she took my offered hand and introduced herself.**

"**Hi my name is Nelda."**

**Major Case Squad.**

**Bobby and I had decided to wait till after this case to inform Captain Hannah of our engagement. I had placed the ring on my necklace during working hours and I admit that I sat there and played with it between my fingers with a silly grin on my face. Bobby was in the morgue talking to Dr Rodgers about another case we were working on. I sat in the conference room we had taken over as our virtual crime scene. Amongst all the photo's and statements of evidence we were working on in our case against Ms Wallace. As I looked up I saw Dexter Morgan enter the bullpen, so I stood up and went to greet him.**

"**Mr. Morgan it's good to see you, welcome to New York I hope that the NYPD has found you some comfortable accommodation for the duration of your stay. Can I offer you a coffee?"**

**Dexter took up Detective Eames hospitality and took a seat in the conference room and was looking around at the pictures and statements and lab reports, when Detective Eames returned with his cup of coffee. After adding cream and two sugars to it he took a tentative sip, which was purely a reflex as the coffee they got in Miami tasted like turpentine and not for the faint hearted. Well the coffee wasn't all that bad. **

**I bent down and placed my briefcase on the table and placed all my lab findings onto the table and waited for the others to join us to make this case watertight.**

**T.B.C…..**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Dick Wolf does.**

**I hope you continue to enjoy. I don't claim to know all forensic details or court procedures this is just a fictional story ****J**

**His Worst Nightmare.**

**Chapter: 21**

**Bedford hills Correctional Facility NY.**

**Nicole Wallace had been a busy girl she had been assigned to work in the prisons library, her new cell mate had aroused her interest. She hadn't been very talkative and her constant cleaning and sorting through her belongings was getting on her nerves. She was not allowed internet access in the library, since when had she ever allowed herself to be forbidden from doing anything, the fools. All she needed was the password and that would be a piece of cake.**

**Libraries were the sources of all knowledge; it was something that she had in common with Bobby, oh not only to goad him about his mother, god rest her tortured soul. She had always loved to read and learn things. She had learnt not only from the books though, the officer who was in charge had been in Bedford Hills for 20 years and a fountain of knowledge and to her utmost joy very talkative.**

**Using her considerable charm she had found out quite a bit about dear old Nelda. Oh and the information was truly delicious too. It was time to plot and plan, oh this is going to be fun!**

**MCS**

**Bobby had an ulterior motive for seeking out Dr Rodgers. After her betrayal with his paternity test, they had sat down and discussed it and he had accepted her reasons for informing their Captain at the time and apologized for his outburst. He needed to talk to her about the risks of a pregnancy with heart transplants, what dangers there were with the baby though the immune suppressants.**

**He was relieved to hear that SRL exposure in Heart transplant recipients had not reported any abnormalities in the fetus, although the risks of spontaneous miscarriages were higher.**

**After looking into Wallace's medical files she had confirmed that Nicole had run extensive tests prior to conception. In short there were still high risks that she could have a miscarriage. He also had to know if there was any possibility of damage to the child through the drugs she had given him. He thanked Dr Rodgers for her time and took the file on their victim from their case and returned to the 11****th**** floor.**

**As he walked into the bullpen he noticed that Alex was seated with ADA Carver and their Captain. He took a moment to observe the other occupant in the room Dexter Morgan, who at this moment sat with his back to him. He noticed that he seemed to tense. He still wasn't sure just how it had come to be that he had turned up when he did. There were a lot of warning signals he got from this man, after placing the file from their case on his desk he entered the observation room. **

**Bedford hills Correctional Facility NY.**

**Nelda had spent the day in the infirmary tending to her patients. She had found out today that Nicole Wallace had become her cell mate for a reason; she was to keep an eye on her as she was pregnant and at a high risk for medical complications due to the heart transplant she had. The guard had also warned her about her new cellmate. She was sent back to her cell early to give it a once over as she would have to keep a extra vigilant eye open as people had a habit of dropping dead around Ms Wallace. She took out her scrapbook and started to look through her press clippings, which she had been collecting fervently ever since she arrived in jail. Wallace had rung a bell with her it didn't take her long to find the clipping she sought. So she also had a connection to Robert!**

**Half an hour later Nicole returned to her cell just in time to see Nelda hide something under her mattress. With a smile she ignored her and switched on the kettle to make her-self a cup of herbal tea, then decided out of politeness to make one for Nelda also. After all she needed to open a door and get her to talk. **

**To her surprise Nelda smiled at her as she took the offered cup. No time like the present she thought and started a conversation.**

"**So, how long have you been incarcerated here then?" She asked politely and took a sip of her tea.**

**Nelda delayed her reply by also taking a nip of the tea, she was a bit suspicious of it after what the guard told her. She saw that Wallace had noticed her reluctance and was literally beaming at her.**

"**Nearly 7 years." She replied and then poured the rest of the tea down the toilet. **

"**Tut Tut what a waste of a good cup of tea, if I was paranoid I would think that you didn't trust me. What on earth have they told you?" She admonished Nelda.**

**Nelda didn't bother answering her; instead she asked a question of her own.**

"**How many months pregnant are you? You took a big risk getting pregnant, for you and the baby. How does its father feel about you being in prison or did you kill him also?"**

**Nicole smiled and shook her head.**

"**My my you're a self righteous one aren't you now. I take it they have made you my own personal nurse, how sweet of them." She decided to start part one of her plan.**

"**This baby was well planned, my dear. As soon as my lawyer throws out these preposterous charges against me, I will be marrying the child's father. Not that it is any of your business."**

**Nelda's curiosity wouldn't allow her to not ask one more question.**

"**Who is the father?"**

**With a sweet smile Nicole answered her.**

"**It's Detective Robert Goren from the Major Case Squad."**

**T.B.C…..**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I neither own nor profit from these characters.**

**His Worst Nightmare **

**CH 22.**

**Greenpoint Brooklynn**

**It had been a draining day and going through all the evidence had reopened old wounds in Bobby, he hadn't said a word the entire **

**way home . In fact they sat outside in the SUV for 10 minutes, and **

**it wasn't until Alex reached over and gently ran her fingers through**

**his gray curls that made him realize they were home.**

**Bobby turned towards Alex and took her hand in his and brought it **

**up to his lips and kissed her pulse point and smiled when he felt **

**her body shudder in response. **

**They walked hand in hand to Bobby's apartment, they placed their **

**guns in the gun safe and Bobby helped remove Alex's jacket **

**and hung it up and ushered her towards the bathroom. He wanted **

**to cook them something to eat , anything that would take his mind**

**off of today. He smiled when he heard Alex humming along to a **

**Abba song and was alarmed when he even recognized 'The winner **

**takes it all'. He shook his head, grinned and continued to prepare **

**the marinara. **

**Alex walked into the bedroom and got one of Bobby's T-shirts and **

**placed it on the cabinet next to the bath tub. She started to fill the **

**bath tub for them both, she never noticed that Bobby had joined**

**her until his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her**

**against him. Bobby leaned over and turned the water off and **

**proceeded to undress Alex leaving kisses everywhere her skin **

**became exposed to him and then lifted her into the bath and **

**undressed himself and joined her.**

**Once in the bath tub Bobby pulled Alex back so that she was resting**

**with her back against his chest and started to leave a trail of kisses **

**along her shoulder to her neck and began to nibble on her **

**earlobe. Using his hands he washed her body and watched **

**fascinated as her nipples reacted to his caress. Alex was slowly **

**becoming undone, when his fingers parted her folds and entered **

**her she turned towards him and kissed him passionately as he **

**skillfully brought her to a climax. Once she had recovered he kissed **

**her softly then climbed out of the tub pulled on some sweatpants **

**and finished cooking their dinner. Alex joined him as he placed **

**their two plates on the table. **

**Bobby wasn't feeling very hungry and mostly pushed his food **

**around on his plate, Alex had noticed that he had only drunk coffee**

**the entire day so she wasn't about to allow him to not eat anything. **

**She placed her fork on her plate and got up and straddled Bobby's **

**legs, when he was about to protest she picked up a fork full of pasta**

**and fed it to him. They both fed each other the rest of the food **

**letting their tongues function as napkins, leaving them both **

**breathless and extremely turned on. Alex squirmed against him and started to work the sweatpants off of him, trying to keep him **

**focused on the here and now by making him look into her eyes as**

**she shifted her hips and lowered herself onto him, gasping as he **

**completely filled her and maintained a slow rhythm of grinding **

**against him. Letting her nails rake over his chest and nipples as her tongued toyed with his ear. **

**Bobby was slowly being driven crazy by the sensations Alex was **

**giving him, she was gave him no time to think, so he just reacted. **

**He just pulled his T-shirt up off of her. Her body was beautifully **

**toned and he loved to feel the play of muscles under her skin. He **

**cupped her breasts and ran his thumb across her nipples, feeling **

**her reaction as she clenched harder around him. He grabbed a **

**hold of her by the hips and took control of the thrusts allowing a **

**finger to tease at her sensitive nub. He had no idea how much **

**longer he could last, but he wanted Alex to come again before he **

**did. He could feel the love and passion consume him as he started **

**to kiss at her shoulders and got so carried away that he actually bit**

**her causing her to jerk away from him. He pulled her back and **

**soothed the bite with his tongue and as Alex was rocked by her **

**orgasm he thrust himself deep inside her and joined her in ecstasy.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I neither own nor profit from these characters!**

**His Worst Nightmare **

**Chapter 23 **

**Bedford Hills Correctional Facility NY. **

**Nicole was becoming decidedly bored and restless. Worst of all was the**

**morning sickness she was having. She had lost 10 pounds in weight and the meals they offered here in prison definitely wasn't agreeing with her. She sat on her bunk and ran her fingers softly over where the baby lay and smiled. Today was the day she found out whether she was carrying a boy or a girl , she wished for a girl although having a boy who looked like his father would also make her very happy.**

**Nelda had handled the shock pretty well. It was hard for her to know that Robert was the father of Nicole's child. He had hurt her very deeply, she would never forgive him for that! She had thought about inducing a miscarriage, however, she knew that Wallace had indeed raped him. No that would benefit him and she wasn't about to do anything to help him. She looked at the clock on the Infirmary wall in another 10 minutes Wallace was due for her ultrasound. **

**So far Nelda had been an exemplary inmate here in prison, she had worked hard and kept mostly to herself. She was however becoming tired of being locked up. It was killing her not knowing what Barry was up to, after all the love she had given him he had not once even visited her in prison! He was a busy man though and she could forgive him for that.**

**Robert however was going to have to pay for his betrayal, just as Ray Garnett had paid for obstructing her calls. She had decided that she would join forces with Wallace,who would assist her in getting out of this prison. **

**Manhattan**

**Did people realize how hard it is to act like a normal human being? It is a phenomenal effort if you are void of any feelings. I had spent my entire life 'people watching' to learn how to react in certain circumstances. How to give the right response and not actually scare people. I had watched so many daily soaps and films. Right now I feel drained from the effort I gave to present myself as, Dexter, blood splatter expert amongst the Detectives at One Police Plaza, there was still one person that I couldn't fool. I had spent too much time being fascinated by the pictures and I know that Detective Goren had noticed this. **

**My most impending problem was how on earth could I work it that Nicole Wallace managed to make bail without it being followed back to me. I had thought about this for hours and came up with nothing.**

**All this frustration! I needed a playmate and fast.**

**I normally take my time to find conclusive evidence of their guilt, today I had observed a suspect at Major Case Squad who seemed to be running rings around the investigating Detectives. He certainly was very sure of himself. I had followed both Detectives on their coffee break and listened to them talk about him. He owned a club in Manhattan where recently some of his dancers had disappeared and then been found mutilated.**

**I had spent a couple of nights observing him and had come to the conclusion that he had found his next victim. I hacked into the NYPD data base and pulled his case file, which in it's own warranted him becoming my special playmate. **

**I wouldn't be able to dispose of his body in my usual manner, however there were plenty of options left. My priority was to get him before he killed again. **

**So I sat and waited crouched down behind the drivers seat in his Escalade. I would fore go my usual ritual****of using a kill room. He didn't keep me waiting for long and as he took his seat behind the wheel. I injected him his dose of Etorphine and deposited him in the trunk of his SUV and drove to Central Park, where I had noticed them doing a lot of forestry work. It seemed very fitting for him after the way he had left the girls bodies mutilated. I made sure that we were on our own and laid him in the industrial wood shredder and once he regained consciousness I pushed the green button and watched with satisfaction as he realized where he was just before the shredder turned him into hamburger. With my Dark Passenger sated I walked back to my hotel and pardon the pun, I slept like a log.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor do I profit from them!**

**Thanking everybody for the reviews as always they inspire me to **

**continue writing.**

**His Worst Nightmare **

**Chapter 24.**

**Greenpoint Brooklynn.**

**Alex and Bobby were just finishing their breakfast when they got a call from their Captain. **

**Fifty minutes later found them on the scene of a gruesome murder. Detective Jeffries had run the tags on the Escalade they found on the scene and it belonged to Vincenzo Massuci a club owner that Jeffries was investigating. Vincenzo was also a high ranking member of the Massuci mob, with whom they had many a run in with.**

**Bobby walked over to the Industrial wood shredder and winced when he saw the remains of what had been a human being, now only the DNA would be able to tell them if it was Vincenzo. He spoke to the CSU tech and was told that no prints had been found, and only one partial shoe print which belonged to a pair of sneakers. Goren asked him to inform him of the manufacturer of the sneaker. They had gathered all the information they could at the scene and now had to wait till CSU had finished gathering evidence from the Escalade, they returned to One Police Plaza.**

**Captains Office MCS**

**Joseph Hannah ran his fingers through his hair and loosened his tie, he had sat for most of the morning in the office of the Chief of Detective's. As soon as the DNA of the victim had been confirmed as that of Vincenzo, they had been joined by members of the OCCB and the Massuci's lawyers who were crying for blood.**

**OCCB were battening down the hatches and preparing for a huge mob war on the streets of New York, only evidence they had was that of a Nike sneaker on the crime scene and that the victim's tox screen showed high levels of Etorphine, which was a tranquilizer used to sedate large animals. Mr Massuci had been murdered and his family was calling for justice. As he predicted they weren't forthcoming with any information as to potential suspects. He once again empathized the consequences of self justice to the family's lawyers and promised them that their best Detectives would be working the case.**

**Which was why Goren and Eames had briefed Hannah on their progress. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack though as they had many enemies and motives and very little evidence to go by and not a single witness.**

**One thing puzzled Goren though and that was the traces of Etorphine, so he ran a check through the International database on homicides which involved its use. His search came back with one hit. A case that went back 5 years ago and was attributed to the 'Bay Harbor butcher' in Miami. Divers had found sacks containing dismembered bodies that had been tranquilized with Etorphine as Massuci was. According to the records though the killer had been killed , a police Sargent from Miami Metro Homicide named Doakes. **

**Goren looked up from the monitor and looked over to the conference room where Dexter Morgan sat and when their eyes met Goren could feel a shiver run down his spine.**

**ADA Ron Carver strode into the bullpen they still had to work on the Wallace case. He had received a call from the prison it would seem that Wallace had spoken with her cell mate about her kidnapping and raping Detective Goren and that she was willing to be a witness in his trial. Her lawyer had presented him with her conditions on taking the stand in Goren's favor. He had made arrangements for her to be placed in protective custody in prison. **

**He also had the ultrasound results of Wallace's baby, so he motioned for the two Detectives to join him in Interrogation 1. **

**Bobby had been dreading this moment, he took the picture that Carver handed to him. This picture made the whole nightmare real. He looked at the picture of the little girl that Nicole was carrying, their child.**

**He had never wanted to have kids of his own, due to the Russian roulette that they would face with the Schizophrenia and also the fact of his discovery as to who his real father was.**

**This little girl in this picture aroused feelings in him that he couldn't deny. She had already captured his heart and he would do anything it took to ensure she grew up safe and loved.**

**Ron Carver smiled as he watched Detective Goren looking at the ultrasound picture of his daughter, he had two children of his own and knew how it felt to see them for the first time. Even if the circumstances of this child's conception was a felony.**

**He removed a document from his folder and told him of their new witness, he saw Goren's back stiffen when he mentioned her name he had expected it though. Nelda was demanding a transfer to a facility that offered better psychological therapy and a chance to make parole after 10 years served. He told Goren that she had been a model inmate during her incarceration. He had also negotiated that she would stand eligible for parole after 15 years and that she had accepted. **

**Alex watched her partner as the emotions washed over his expressive face and watched him trace his finger over the picture of the baby, she had spoken in lengths with Bobby about the baby and he had told her that he was petrified of screwing things up for the baby as he had never had a good role model of a father himself.**

**She, however, knew that this little girl would grow up loved and protected. She had no doubts whatsoever! **

**Bobby would make a perfect father. She was OK with the fact that she would raise this little girl with Bobby, she was now at an age where pregnancy would be too high a risk for her own baby. She thought briefly about Wallace, she knew how it felt to give up a baby after the birth, there was no other option as Wallace would kill it as she had her own little daughter all those years ago. When Ron Carver stood up and left the room she took a hold of Bobby's hand and for once she didn't care where they were, she pulled him down to her and kissed him,investing everything she felt for him in the kiss. A few minutes later they joined Carver in the conference room with Dexter Morgan.**

**T.B.C...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Do not own them or profit from them!**

**His Worst Nightmare**

**Chapter 25**

**Conference Room MCS**

**As soon as they had finalized going over the evidence for the trial Dexter stood up and excused himself. He just needed to get out of there, Goren had been scrutinizing him all day. He badly needed to get back to his laptop and hack into the NYPD database on the recently deceased playmate and find out what they had on evidence. He was glad that Goren had not followed him out, he knew he had to talk to Carver about something personal.**

**He wasn't very happy that Wallace was in jail, he would much rather she had bail so that he could show her his brand of justice. It would be very complicated though as she was now pregnant and from reading Goren's body language he seemed to be accepting this child. First things first I really needed to get to my laptop!**

**Bobby watched Dexter leave the bullpen, he had wanted to talk to him about the Bay Harbor butcher but he was getting some really weird feelings about this. He would pull the file on that case as soon as he had talked to Ron Carver about his plans of getting total custody of his baby girl. He still had a good friend who was a lawyer who specialized in custody battles. He also had to drive over to Bedford Hills correctional facility. He needed to talk to Nicole...**

**Bedford Hills Correctional Facility NY. **

**Nicole sat in her cell and looked at the ultrasound picture of her child. So far her plan was working, Nelda had been transferred to her own cell and would be traveling to the court house for the trial with her. All that was now needed was the final pieces of her plan to work. Another week and she would be out of this place, after all Bobby didn't think that she would raise their child in prison now did he? Tut tut.**

**Hotel Azure room 601 NY.**

**Dexter sat on his bed going through the NYPD database on the Massuci case. He was getting careless in his old age and had left a partial footprint a problem easily solved when he walked down to a nearby alleyway and gave his Nike's to a homeless guy, they were good shoes he would miss them.**

**After returning to his room he ordered some food over room service so when there was a knock at his door he never thought anything of it and opened the door. To his surprise though it wasn't room service... It was Detective Robert Goren!**

"**Hi sorry if I'm disturbing you is it OK for me to come in?"**

**I looked at him still somewhat in shock then opened the door an let him follow me into my room, this was not good! I offered him one of the seats in the room and sat in the one opposite him.**

"**How can I help you Detective? Did we forget something?"**

**I watched his face and boy was he good I couldn't read anything. I braced myself for whatever it was that brought him here to my hotel room.**

**Bobby Goren sat in the chair and scrutinized Dexter Morgan. Every alarm bell was being set off when he looked at this man. However he owed his life to him. He opened his binder and took out all the files he had on the 'Bay Harbor Butcher' and the autopsy report that Dr. Rodgers had handed him.**

" **I was hoping that you could help us with a case we are currently working on. A Mob man was murdered over in Central Park it left us with only two pieces of evidence, a shoe print from a size 10 Nike sneaker and there were traces of a strong tranquilizer which is used on large animals called Etorphine. **

**I ran a search through the Database on this drug and I got one hit, and I was hoping that you are familiar in that case. A serial killer in Miami known as the 'Bay Harbor Butcher' the remains that were found had traces of this tranquilizer. Do you recall this case?"**

**Bobby watched Dexter intently for any tells.**

"**I remember it very well, it was a shock to us all that Sgt. Doakes was the murderer." Dexter tried not to squirm in his chair.**

**Bobby looked again at all the evidence on this case.**

" **I read Doakes personal file, it says he was in the Special Forces so I guess he was familiar with such drugs. It just seems strange that these traces were found in Massuci." Bobby paused and scratched his head. **

"**Were you involved in the forensic team that investigated the murder victims and of Doakes after he died from the explosion?"**

"**I was involved in the DNA testing of the victims, we also had to do verifying blood DNA tests to confirm Sargent Doakes Identity after the explosion. Like I said it shocked everybody in the department."**

**Goren couldn't detect any sign of uneasiness in Morgan as he explained.**

"**I read the reports from Federal Agent Lundy who established a profile of the Serial Killer and he said that Doake's in no way fit his profile of the killer. Although the evidence was damming. I also read that there were problems between you and Sargeant Doakes it said that you were both involved in a fight in the squadroom prior to his death."**

**There a flicker Goren saw it! Dexter took a deep breath.**

" **Yes, as I said I was working on the DNA samples and the evidence from the bodies... Doakes followed me into my office he was mad at me and tried to tell me that my work was sub par. He had me in a corner and so I told him that I had no mistakes and that he get out of my face, so I pushed past him and left my office. Next thing I knew he came running out after me and started to punch me. After wards it was clear why he reacted the way he did. I apologize but this brings back bad memories for me it was a very frightening experience, after all I had pissed him off... who knows I could very well have been his next victim!"**

**A knock at the door interrupted the rest of their conversation. Once Goren saw that Morgan's dinner had arrived he excused himself and left. **

**Dexter was not happy, this talk had destroyed his appetite. He could tell when someone was suspicious of him and he knew that Goren would be investigating the matter further. He sent a silent prayer that he had thoroughly covered all of his tracts.**

**T.B.C...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Mr Wolf owns these characters I just borrow them.**

**His Worst Nightmare**

**Ch 26.**

**Bedford Hills Correctional Facility.**

**Bobby sat and waited in the visiting room. He felt bad that he didn't tell Alex that he was going to talk to Nicole. In a few days the trial would start and he wanted to convince Nicole that the baby girl would be better off in his care. He wasn't very hopeful that she would cooperate.**

**It wasn't long before he heard the footsteps approaching and then she sat before him.**

"**Hello Bobby, long time no see what do I owe the honor?" Nicole let her eyes rove over his body, having been locked up so long she had a lot of pent up frustrations and the table that was between them was giving her all kinds of naughty ideas. Damn these pregnancy hormones they would be the death of her!**

**Bobby watched Nicole and he knew what she was thinking and as she rose her hands and nodded towards her handcuffs, he asked the guard to remove them and leave them alone.**

"**It is good to see you without your little pit bull. Prison is very boring I can't wait till I'm acquitted, we have a lot of shopping to do for our baby I want to call her Gwen it is not negotiable!"**

**Nicole smiled as she lovingly ran her hands over her small baby bump for the past few days she had felt the baby moving within her.**

**Nicole reached across the table and took Bobby's hand and tugged it so that he got up and stood before her. He leaned forward and allowed her to lay his hand over her belly. When he felt the baby move he couldn't stop the smile on his face and he totally forgot about Wallace, it made him jump when she brushed her lips against his and he jerked back and away from her.**

**Bobby laid the paperwork in front of her and gave her time to read it.**

"**What the bloody hell are you thinking Bobby? You think I'm going to sign my baby over to you, so you and that partner of yours can play mummy and daddy happy ever after!" Nicole leaned over the table and sneered at Bobby. "Let me tell you this Bobby I would kill this baby before I let you take her from me. This meeting is over!" Nicole went to reach over to rip up the paperwork but Bobby caught her hands.**

"**Nicole there is no way I would allow my daughter to stay with you, you're toxic! Your little trick never worked I would never fall in love with you. It would only be a matter of time before you start to resent her. I won't allow that, either you sign or I will get legal custody through the court. No judge would rule in your favor and you know it!"**

**Nicole shook her head. "I won't let you do this to me again Bobby you already took Gwen from me, NOT AGAIN!" **

**With a primal scream Nicole threw herself at him and they both crashed to the floor. She fought like a wildcat and the prison guards had to pry her from Bobby and dragged her back to her cell. They escorted him to the infirmary to tend to his wounds, she had gotten him even better this time. His shirt was full of blood from his nose and split lip. Alex was not going to be happy!**

**Luigi's Restaurant Lower East Side Manhattan.**

**Giuseppe Massuci was a force to be reckoned with. Since his sons murder he had set everything in movement to find his killer. Right now he sat and watched as a CSU technician from the NYPD went through the video footage of the night that his son was killed. He had a number of NYPD's finest in his back pocket. After what seemed like ages they finally found something. **

**He watched the screen as a dark figure jimmied the door of his son's SUV. After Jack Phelps had enhanced and zoomed and readjusted the lighting they finally had a blurry picture of the killer, and he printed it out for the Don.**

**He had lied to the two Detectives about video footage. He had told the tall one that the camera was broke. He nearly had to physically grab the man to stop him from opening the cupboard that had all the surveillance equipment in it. He had often had run ins with Detective Goren & Eames and knew how good they were. **

**This however was nothing to do with them, this was a family matter. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before they returned with a court order for the surveillance footage. He had to delay them so that he could find out who this killer was.**

**He excused himself from the room and sought out his top man. After leaving his instructions to get rid of Phelps at the families slaughterhouse and to leave no evidence, he had to get in touch with another one of his informants. He had to find out who the man in the picture was, then like Phelps he would be fed into the huge grinding machine and ground to pulp. Phelps would be granted a bullet in his head before he got ground down... this killer he would personally feed to the grinder and avenge his son, and he would make sure that he wasw fully conscious when he did it!**

**Major Case Squad One Police Plaza.**

**Alex looked at her watch she hadn't heard from Bobby all morning. Detective Jeffries and Richards had just left to go pick up all the video footage from the Massuci's. She decided she needed a coffee, so she went to the break room, her day got proportionally worse when she saw that the vendor had run out of skittles. As she poured herself a coffee she heard someone enter the room behind her and grinned when a family pack of Skittles was dangled in front of her face.**

**Bobby leaned down and whispered in her ear. " It is a peace offering. I have a confession... I went and saw Wallace and tried to get her to see reason and to sign the custody papers. It didn't go well as you will see when you turn around so be prepared." Bobby stepped back allowing Alex to turn to face him.**

"**She can be damned glad that I wasn't there, pregnant or not I would have kicked her butt!"**

**Alex reached up and gently stroked over his bruised face, wincing when she saw the damage to his lip. " Goren I swear if you ever get it in your head to go visit her again without me you will think that you got off lightly with what Nicole did to you. I owe that bitch one for laying her filthy fingers on you. We had better get back to work the surveillance videos should be arriving soon and as punishment you will get the job of watching them." Alex grinned at Bobby. " See being senior partner has it perks." **

**Bobby followed her back to their desks, he was glad that he had gotten off so lightly.**

**T.B.C...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Same ole same ole Mr Wolf owns these characters.**

**His Worst Nightmare **

**Ch 27.**

**Bedford Hills Correctional Facility.**

**At 6am the prison bus pulled up outside the prisoner transfer zone. Within minutes it's two passengers were securely locked up in their own cell compartments. They were due at Hogan Place at 7:30 am in time for Wallace's trial which began at 8am.**

**Just before Nelda had offered to be a witness she had worked out in every detail how this day was planned with Nicole. It amazed her how well connected Wallace was. All she now had to do was sit and wait!...**

**It happened when they hit the I-684 in White Plains their transporter started to splutter and the driver pulled it over to the side of the road. They heard a small commotion and then gun fire and two men in masks then opened their doors and they were led to a car and fled the scene. The three guards lay dead in the road. They were free!**

**Forest Hills NY**

**Alex had been in the kitchen making breakfast when the call came. Bobby was still in the shower, this was not going to be easy. She went down the hall and entered her bathroom to find Bobby in front of the mirror and shaving. **

**Bobby turned and looked at Alex and stopped. **

"**Who called? Is Carver worried I'm going to make a run for it?" **

**Alex took a deep breath. **

"**That was Captain Hannah, Bobby the prison transporter was attacked. Wallace and Carlson have escaped and the guards were killed. He wants us to come directly to One PP, it seems we are going to be sent to a safe house they have already picked up Dexter Morgan."**

**At first all Bobby could do was stare at Alex, once the shock of the news wore off the rage took over and he punched the bathroom mirror. Alex rushed to him and wrapped his hand in a towel. She led him into her living room and sat him on the sofa and got the first aid box. **

**After she had finished pulling the shards of glass out she disinfected the wounds and bandaged his hand. He was lucky he would not require stitches. They finished getting dressed and then drove to One PP.**

**Red Hook NY.**

**Nelda paced up and down in the small room. She wasn't happy that they had killed the guards. It was a Capital offense and if they were caught it would bring the death sentence. She had no idea who the men were who had freed them, she was just glad they had gone.**

**Wallace had told her that they were going to have to lay low for awhile. They had been left in a abandoned warehouse in a very nasty neighborhood. All she wanted to do was go to Barry, she wasn't even allowed to call him!**

"**Oh for crying out loud, sit down you are making me dizzy with your damned pacing!"**

**Nicole sat on a bed and was reading through some paperwork on all the information that Gavin had obtained for her. She wasn't so sure that Gavin would pull through and arrange for their break out. The fool! She had given him all the documents she had taken from him that proved his involvement in Industrial fraud, he now thought that he was safe from any retaliation from her. **

**Well as long as she still needed his help he would be! She was enraged to see the photo's that had been taken of Bobby and his partner, the thought that she had pushed him into her arms made her even angrier. **

**She had all the information that she needed for now. Gavin was continuing with their surveillance as she knew that once the news of her escape was known, that they would be moved somewhere safe.**

**Major Case Squad**

**Bobby paced up and down in the Captains office, he should have foreseen this happening and now three innocent people were dead! It had all been a trick, Nicole and Nelda had worked together on this and now they were both out there and he had a feeling that things were going to go from bad to worse very quickly.**

"**Captain, it is clear that they both have a score to settle with me. You can't place me in a safe house it will only keep them in hiding. We have to get Eames and Morgan in safety, then work on a plan of using me as bait to trap them!" Bobby refused to look at Alex he knew that she was staring daggers at him right now.**

"**Bobby I appreciate your offer, but I run Major Case and I make the decisions here. Every cop in the five boroughs is searching for them right now. We don't even know if they are still in the country. If Wallace is as clever as she seems then she has flown the coop. We have Barry Carlson under surveillance, his ex wife is the weak link here and her obsession with her ex husband could be their downfall. I'm not going to put anybodies lives at risk, there has been enough bloodshed." Hannah watched Bobby flinch at his last statement, he knew him well enough after their years of being partners. He reached over and held Bobby by the shoulders.**

"**Bobby their deaths is in no way your fault, nobody could have known their plans. When we have them back under lock and key we will find whoever is responsible for helping their escape and who killed the guards."**

**Hannah nodded towards the two officers and watched as they led his detectives and Morgan out of his office and to the safe house that they would be using.**

**They all climbed into the SUV onto the back seat. Alex sat next to the window she was too angry at Bobby to talk to him, so she just looked out of the window and ignored everybody.**

**Well this was awkward and a complete inconvenience. Dexter was livid. You could describe the atmosphere here on the back seat as cozy, if you were that way inclined. He could take one of his beloved knives and cut clear through it! He wasn't even able to make a phone call and inform his nanny of the change in plans. **

**This had all taken far too long already he wanted to get back to Miami and see his son Harrison, he even missed his colleague Vince Masuka and that said just about everything about the way he was currently feeling. He was going to have to rethink all his plans. **

**They pulled up outside of a old brownstone house in Erial New Jersey and carried their luggage inside. The house had three bedrooms on the upper floor and Alex made a bee line for one and demonstratively slammed the door shut behind her, causing Bobby to sigh and enter the room adjoining hers. Dexter found it more necessary to take a tour of this house before he settled into his room. They had been informed on the way that their security detail would be sitting outside in the Ford Taurus and that all rooms except for the two bathrooms were all wired up to a video surveillance system. Oh yes Dexter was going to have to be a very good boy now!**

**Luigi's Restaurant Lower East Side Manhattan.**

**Giuseppe slammed the table in frustration his inside man was unable to find out who the man was in the SUV. He would just have to call in some high powered favors that were owed to him with the F.B.I. **

**He would never give in until he had his revenge. He called in his Capo and instructed him to set up a surveillance on the two detectives. He wanted to know exactly who they were questioning.**

**With a sigh he picked up his no name cell phone and dialed a Quantico telephone number.**

**Red Hook NY.**

**Nicole sat on the sofa and watched as Nelda paced up and down. She began to think that bringing her was a big mistake as Nelda was not only talking to herself, she was having a full blown argument!**

**She was in bad need of a nap, but she couldn't trust Nelda. She got up and put the kettle on and made two cups of tea. Then reaching into a drawer she removed a sachet and ripped it open and poured it into Nelda's cup. **

**With a smile that a shark would have been proud of she returned holding two cups of steaming tea and handed Nelda hers. Then as inconspicuously as possible she watched as she drank her tea, within ten minutes Nelda Carlson was out like a light. It was her first time she had resorted to using Midazolam. She wasn't entirely sure of the dosage, oh well, she would find out if Nelda didn't regain consciousness. With a sigh she laid herself down and fell asleep. **

**T.B.C …...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Dick Wolf does. **

**Be Warned this Chapter is very M!**

**His Worst Nightmare**

**Ch 28.**

**Erial New Jersey.**

**Bobby lay awake and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't switch his brain off. There was no way that he could find Wallace if he stayed in this house, not to mention the fact that Alex was pissed off with him yet again! He missed holding her in his arms, and there was no way he would put her in any kind of risk with Wallace on the loose.**

**Also his baby... Nicole was capable of being highly impulsive. He always felt that he never wanted to have children of his own, his genetic russian roulette was too high a risk. Now though..., he had no feelings for Wallace whatsoever.**

**She had raped him and now was bearing his child. He refused to be like the man that he believed to have been his father all those years ago. He would protect this baby in anyway he could.**

**He lay on his back and contemplated his options. 1. To leave the house and search on his own and not telling Alex?**

**They had spent many hours just talking to each other since they became a pair, and now they were engaged. He had spent many years shutting her out and right now he was alone because he had once again done exactly that. If he were to sneak out into the night he knew that she would never give him another chance. With a sigh he swung his feet over onto the floor then walked over to his partners room and entered.**

**He entered her dark bedroom and at first panicked as he didn't see her in the bed, then he saw her standing by the window. He walked over to her silently and noticed that she was shivering, so he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body and kissed the top of her head, sending a silent prayer that she wouldn't lash out at him.**

**Alex tensed at first, when she felt his arms around her. She had done a lot of thinking and was no longer mad at him, after all this was Bobby he never ever thought of his own safety. Well that was what she was there for wasn't it! With a sigh she turned in his arms and faced him and smiled when he touched his forehead to hers.**

**"I'm sorry Alex..., I.." She placed her fingers over his lips to quieten him. Then let her hands slip around the back of his neck and pulled him down. When she closed her mouth over his she let him feel what she was no longer able to say. She put all her feelings and all her love for him into one deep and sensual kiss. Then proceeded to unbutton his shirt and undress him. **

**She no longer cared that this room was under video surveillance. Once she had his shirt off of him she held it up to him and nodded towards the camera. Smiling as he covered the camera up, making it impossible for the detail outside to be able to see anything.**

**Bobby walked back towards Alex and then he led her over to the bed. She was already wearing her bed clothes and he could see her nipples through her tank top, he got to his knees in front of her and pulled her closer to him as he buried his face between her breasts and placed a kiss over her heart. He loved to feel her fingers running through his hair. Allowing his hands to let go of her hips he ran them over her breasts and felt her press against him. **

**With a smile he ran his fingers under the hem of her tank top. Pushing it higher and claiming every millimeter of skin with his lips and tongue. He smiled when Alex impatiently took over and pulled the top off. Looking up and into her eyes as he closed his mouth over her nipple and softly nibbled. **

**Smiling as he felt her begin to squirm into him. Oh no he wasn't going to rush this. He gave each nipple the same thorough treatment he could literally feel her exasperation, and if he didn't move it along he was sure he would soon be bald. One last time he let his stubble graze over a nipple and then soothed it with his tongue. Allowing his fingers to hook into her panties he slowly tugged them lower.**

**He could smell her and it was driving him crazy and testing his self control to the maximum. He nibbled and licked at the exposed skin knowing all her sensitive areas, he paid each one a great deal of attention, until she literally begged him to get her naked and make love to her. With a smile he shook his head and laid her down over the edge of the bed and spread her legs open.**

**Alex could feel his breath, and no longer able to wait she grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth onto her. With a big sigh she collapsed back onto the bed and just concentrated on what he did with his gifted mouth, when his fingers then combined into pleasuring her, she could feel the tension building inside and she didn't have the strength or the willpower to try to stop herself screaming his name when she climaxed.**

**Bobby kissed his way quickly up her body and whilst she was still coming down from her orgasm he sheathed himself fully inside of her, it was a given that he would not last very long, as he started to thrust his hips into hers. He looked into her eyes and smiled as she reached towards him and pulled him down into a deep and passionate kiss, and as she thrust her hips into his and gyrated he could no longer hold back, the next thing he remembered was being wrapped in her arms and listening to her breathing. He tried to roll off of her, but she held him tight so he wrapped his body around hers and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.**

**T.B.C...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer****: These Characters belong to Dick Wolf.**

**His Worst nightmare**

** Ch. 29.**

** Red Hook. NY.**

**Nicole was getting tired of sitting and waiting. She had spent a very uneasy night, tossing and turning. She couldn't even annoy Nelda as she still hadn't woken up and to top things off this morning sickness was really starting to get on her nerves. She looked up as she heard a key turn in the door.**

"**Well it's about bloody time Gavin!" **

**She was about to rush over towards him when she noticed another man enter behind him, a complete stranger to her.**

" **Nicole let me introduce my bodyguard to you, now don't try and get within touching distance of me, as he has clear instructions of what he has to do if you try." **

**Gavin warned her and then placed a back pack on the table and two sets of keys next to it. He then noticed Nelda lying in a heap on the floor.**

"**What was the point of getting her a new I.D and paperwork if you intended to kill her Nicole?"**

"**If she is dead then it was an accident, I merely wanted some peace and quiet and slipped her something in her tea. I have never used Midazolam before, and I may have overdone the dosage a bit. Have you finally got the rest of the stuff that I need?"**

**Gavin Haynes stood and shook his head. He would be glad when he finally was finished with dealing with her. It was a shock for him to realize that Detective Goren had been telling him the truth about her all along. Now he was an accomplice in three Correction Officers deaths. If he believed that he could trust Wallace and that she had indeed returned all the proof of his felony, then he would have disposed of her. **

**He felt safe though he had hired an ex-cop as his bodyguard. **

"**Downstairs there is a blue Range Rover for you. I have gotten you false documents and for Ms. Carlson. The navigation system in the car will take you to the house I have rented for your use, as you have wished there is no telephone. In future I ask that you deal with my bodyguard if you need anything else. I want nothing more to do with you!"**

**Gavin turned and walked towards the door as his bodyguard handed Wallace a cellphone, with which she could contact him in future. She smiled at him as he raked his eyes over her body and watched him follow Gavin out of the building. **_**'Oh Gavin you are such a fool, your bodyguard will be easy to influence'**_** She thought to herself.**

**Nelda was woken by a door closing, at first she just laid still and listened to all that was going on around her. Her head felt like an axe had split it in two; she couldn't really remember much of what happened last night. She badly needed some water. It was a struggle but she managed to get to her feet and walked toward the refrigerator.**

"**Well, Sleeping Beauty awakes at last! Good morning sunshine I must say you slept like a corpse last night my dear. Would you like me to make you a nice cup of tea?"**

**Nelda tensed at Nicole's offer of a cup of tea as her memory of the last evening returned. Her last memory was of drinking some of the tea that Nicole had made her, and she knew enough about drugs to know that she was suffering from the after effects of something powerful.**

"**I'll make my own thank you very much!" **

**Nelda walked over to the kitchen area and opened the drawer that she saw Nicole rummaging in. She noticed several packages of vitamins and painkillers, and then she saw the sachets, and pulled one out and read it. Midazolam! No wonder I feel like I have been run over by a bus. She closed the drawer and got a bottle of water from the fridge, then took a seat on the couch. **

"**So Nicole, what is the plan? **

**I tried to make it sound as carefree as possible as I then emptied half of the bottle of water in one big gulp.**

"**Why dear, first off we are going to sit tight and I really mean it. If you try and sneak off to contact your ex, believe me you will regret it. As soon as things have calmed down, we can go our separate ways. Oh! One other thing, whenever I need to sleep I will be cuffing you to your bed, as I do not trust you. I advise you not to put up any kind of a struggle, because believe me I won't hesitate to kill you."**

**The way Nicole smiled at her sent a chill down her back. It was clear that her intention was that she never woke up again. She would follow her rules for now. After all she had a score to settle and she was looking forward to her reunion with Barry.**

**Erial New Jersey.**

**Captain Joseph Hannah sat in the kitchen; he had gone through all the possible acquaintances of Nicole Wallace with Bobby and Alex. **

"**We checked at Bedford Corrections, the only visitor she had there was her lawyer. I have sent Jeffries and Richards with a search warrant to his office; they will also run his luds and see if he has been in contact with any known associate of Wallace. We won't leave any stone unturned detectives we have every available cop in the five boroughs searching for them."**

**Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose, he had every faith in his ex- partner and now Captain. Hannah had been his first partner when he became a Detective in Narcotics and had also become his friend; he knew he could trust him totally.**

"**Captain, with all due respect, sitting here in this safe house isn't going to bring them out of their hiding place!" **

**Alex reached over and placed her hand over his to calm him down. **

"**Captain, there is only one way to get them. We both need to work on this. Nobody knows her better than Bobby and I. We accept any safety measures you want to enforce, but please let us work this case."**

**Alex stared at Hannah until she saw that her words had finally convinced him.**

"**OK, I call the shots on this. You will both be vested at all times and will have a detail assigned for your protection. Mr. Morgan will remain here. We can return to 1PP and work out a plan together. I will see you there." **

**Hannah drank the rest of his coffee then said his goodbyes and left. Dexter Morgan followed him to the door, he was not happy that he was had to remain under protective custody and he had a heated discussion with Hannah at the door. **

**Meanwhile from across the road unbeknown to Hannah and Morgan two men in a car were watching their exchange and taking pictures. Within seconds those pictures were sent to their boss.**

**T.B.C….**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Dick Wolf does.**

** His Worst Nightmare.**

** Ch. 30.**

** Luigi's Restaurant Lower East Side Manhattan.**

**Giuseppe picked up the no name cell phone and looked at the pictures that had been sent to him, then reached over to the folder on his desk and took out the photo from the surveillance camera at the club. It was the same man! A few minutes later his capo phoned him and told him that the Detectives were leaving the house, and if he still wanted them tailed.**

**Giuseppe ordered them to remain where they were and not to let the other man out of their sights. He had found his sons murderer! There was the slight problem of him being in protective custody, nothing that his best hit man couldn't deal with though. After a brief phone call on a no name cell phone and 25 grand lighter, he smiled. The 'Silencer' as this hit man was known, had never once failed him, and he had given him precise instructions to let this man suffer before he killed him!**

**Erial New Jersey.**

**2 hours after the two Detectives had left; Dexter had just finished a phone call with the D.A Ron Carver. He was, at last, allowed to go home. Of course he would still require protection, once in Miami, he could handle that, he had been away far too long and he longed to see his son again. He would be informed if they captured Wallace again and he was booked onto the next flight to Miami. Packing didn't take long as he never took much with him.**

**He grabbed his bag and left the house, after a few strides towards the car, he felt a searing pain erupt in his gut and was wrenched around by the impact, before he fell to the floor. It felt like a hot poker was inside his stomach and he writhed in agony, just realizing that he had been shot, the last thing he remembered before the darkness took him, was the sound of the ambulance approaching and the Detective applying pressure to his wound and telling him to hang on in there.**

**Red Hook NYC**

**Nicole sat and waited, she had forced Nelda at gun point to swallow the meds, and she was now sleeping. As a precaution, she had fixed her leg to a chain, as physically Nelda was stronger than her, in her pregnant state. She knew the first chance she got, that Nelda would make a run for it and go to her ex. She would keep her alive as long as she had a use for her.**

**Nicole allowed herself a little nap, about an hour later the sound of a car pulling up outside woke her; this was going to be so easy. She smiled at him when he entered the room, at least he was handsome and in good shape!**

"**Good evening, thanks for coming by. I must say I'm at a disadvantage, you know my name and yet I don't know yours." She gave him her sexiest smile.**

**He gave her a slow once over and returned her smile and then extended his hand for her to shake.**

"**Where are my good manners? Hello Nicole let me introduce myself, my name is Patrick Copa and it is a pleasure to meet you."**

**He held her hand a little longer than etiquette would allow, smiling as he then took a seat opposite her.**

"**Oh Patrick, believe me the pleasure is all mine, thanks for responding so quickly to my request. I gather you didn't tell Gavin that you were on your way to meet me?"**

"**I can guarantee you, he knows nothing. He never talks highly of you though; it is hard for me to believe that a lady, as beautiful as you are, is a serial killer. His fear is my profit though, so it is a win situation for me. So enlighten me, why did you want me meet up with you?"**

**Nicole leaned forward and stroked over his hand. **

"**Let's just say I have a little business proposition, that will most certainly interest you, not just business though as I find you extremely attractive."**

**With a bat of her eyes and a suggestive smile she leant towards him and was satisfied, when he returned her kiss. This was indeed going to be oh so easy!**

**Underwood Memorial Hospital.**

**They had nearly reached 1PP, when they got the call from Captain Hannah, and had immediately driven back to New Jersey; they now sat in the waiting room and were waiting for news. **

**They had, after showing their badges, been told that Dexter Morgan was in surgery and that it was touch and go. He had taken a bullet to the stomach and the surgeons were doing all they could to save him. It wasn't looking very promising though, as he had lost a great deal of blood.**

**They each had given blood, and then spoke to Detectives Jeffries and Richards, to find out exactly what had happened.**

**Bobby was confused, as using firearms was not Wallace's style, and that CSU had worked out that the shot came from nearly 300 yards away. It could be that, whoever had helped them escape had done this, he however doubted that. All that was left was to wait for ballistics to come back with the results on the bullet and if it could be linked to any previous shootings. **

**After 4 hours of waiting the door to the waiting room opened and a Doctor entered, whose clothing was smothered in blood. He asked who was there for Mr. Morgan, so we got up and walked over to him, and watched as he slowly shook his head.**

**T.B.C …**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! Dick Wolf does.**

**A big thank you to everyone who has left a review. **

**His Worst Nightmare.**

**Ch. 31**

**Underwood Memorial Hospital.**

**The minute Sgt. Deborah Morgan had received the phone call, telling her that her brother had been shot and now lay in critical condition in hospital, she had packed her stuff and Harrisons and was on the next flight to NYC. She was grateful that the NYPD had made reservations for her at a local motel. They had been driven straight to the hospital. A nurse was kind enough to take care of Harrison and she now stood outside of his room in ICU.**

**It was hard to see her brother hooked up to monitors and having a tube breathe for him. The only thing reassuring was the steady beep of his heart monitor.**

**She had spoken to his surgeon; he had informed her that whoever had shot Dexter had used a hollow point bullet. The only reason he had survived was because the bullet had malfunctioned. There had, however, been extensive damage. The next 48 hours would be critical and touch and go. There could never be any guarantee with a gut shot. They were monitoring his temperature and so far, no fever. They prayed it remained this way. Things were complicated as Dexter, had already lost his spleen in a previous accident. So any infection would be even harder for his body to fight against. **

**Her only option now was to sit and wait and pray. As soon as she was certain that her brother was in good hands she stepped outside the ICU and approached the two Detectives in search of some answers.**

**Bobby stood up as he saw her approach, after the surgeon had informed them that Morgan was in critical condition, they returned to the safe house to look over the crime scene and canvass the area. They were very unhopeful of any witness's. One however had stepped forward. She had invited them into her house, and to Bobby's dismay she owned several cats. Her name was Lizzie Farrell, but as she flirted with Bobby she told him to call her Liz.**

**She told them of the man who had been parked outside her house. She found him to be very suspicious, the way he had been watching the house up the road. After Liz had told them how long he had been parked there, it seemed strange to Bobby, as he had been there when they had left the safe house, but he had not taken a shot at them.**

**Bobby and Alex declined Liz's offer for a cup of tea, as his eyes were getting itchy and his nose was congesting. Alex noticed his unease and couldn't suppress her grin. As they reached the front door, Liz grabbed Bobby's sleeve and asked for his card in case she remembered anything else that would be of significance.**

**As Deborah Morgan reached the two Detectives, she could no longer contain her anger.**

"**What the fuck happened! My brother was under protective custody!" **

**She was standing toe to toe, with the tall Detective. She didn't care that he was a head taller than her and outweighed her by over 80 pounds.**

**Bobby could literally see the rage in her eyes, and in order to defuse the situation he raised his hands palms showing towards her. After her initial anger, he managed to calm the situation. He told her everything, with which they were up to date on, and that they were awaiting DNA results on cigarette butts that were lying next to where the snipers car was parked.**

**After she had checked once again on Dexter and his doctor, she allowed the Detectives to drive her to the motel where she would be staying. **

**Greenpoint Brooklynn,**

**Patrick Copa sat in his car outside of Goren's apartment. It had been quite a long time since he had encountered him at that bar. He didn't mind the fact that he was getting money from Gavin and Wallace. Wallace wanted him to tail Goren, and report back to him regularly. **

**He had almost fallen asleep when he heard a car pull up, he watched as a big black SUV parked in front of the apartment. He expected Eames to drive away and was mildly surprised when he saw Goren walk around to the driver's door and open it. **

**Alex smiled as Bobby opened her door and accepted his offered hand of help. She was slowly getting used to his chivalry. Once she had her feet firmly on the floor, she reached up and used her hand to pull his face closer. It had meant to be a quick kiss, but she was glad when Bobby stepped closer to her and deepened it. **

**She felt robbed when he withdrew from her, and had to take a few deep breaths as her knees were a bit shaky. They shared a smile and then they walked up to his apartment.**

"**Well whaddaya know, Goren and Eames a pair!"**

**Copa whistled through his teeth. Ok there had been rumors about them; he had never really believed it as he could never believe how any female could be interested in a freak like Goren. Hell he even thought he was gay!**

**Well it was a pity as he had always thought Alex Eames was a little hottie. It was disappointing to him that she had such bad taste in men, although as bad ass as she was, maybe Goren was as good as she could get.**

**He reached into the back of his car and picked up a bag, then walked over to the building to the rear of Goren's apartment and pulled down the ladder to the fire escape. From here he had the perfect view into Goren's apartment. **

**Once he had his camera set up he could zoom into Goren's bedroom, and with a smile he watched as Alex Eames undressed her-self and joined Goren in his bed. **

**He took lots of pictures of her in the nude, she had one hell of a body, and he was jealous of Goren as he watched him make love to her. His hand slid inside of his pants, as watching them became too much. Within a few minutes of stroking himself, and from the visual stimulation he came. **

**For tonight he had enough. He was glad that Wallace had hired him to keep an eye on Goren, it gave him a chance to follow his routine and find his weaknesses, and after all, he had a huge debt to settle with him. He was looking forward to settling it too.**

**T.B.C…**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns them!**

**His Worst Nightmare.**

**Chapter 32**

**Red Hook NYC.**

**Nicole took the envelope off of Copa and withdrew the pictures. It took every last bit of self-control, to not react to what she saw. 'How dare he!' She thought. **

**She needed to change her plans and quickly, and get rid of excess baggage! She busily packed her clothing and everything she would need, including an assortment of different ID's and passports. She walked over to Nelda Carlson and released her from her chains.**

**Nelda looked at Nicole and rubbed her ankles. She didn't like the way the stranger kept on staring at her, he made the small hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. **

"**I owe you, so this is some free advice. Stay away from your ex-husband and if you know what is good for you, then stay away from Goren, he belongs to me and nobody else! Here are keys to a Taurus that is parked outside; you have a new ID and passport, use it flee to Canada or to Mexico. I never want to see you again; if I do I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"**

**Nelda looked up at Nicole and took the offered keys and new papers. She hastily packed a few things as this would be her only chance to get out of here alive. She departed the old warehouse and it didn't take her long to find the Taurus. As soon as she was seated behind the steering wheel she noticed a bag on the passenger side. She reached over and opened it and gasped. There had to be at least $100,000 in it. She zipped it shut again and started the engine. She would not follow Nicole's advice. She was going to use this money to find Barry. First of all she would use all those years of being locked up in prison. It had been a wealth of information for her, on how to buy weapons and places that could be used to lay low in, for now her top priority was to buy a gun. With a last look back she started the engine and drove off towards Manhattan. **

**Nicole stood at the window and watched Nelda leave.**

"**Do you think that was a good idea?" Copa asked her.**

"**All part of my plan, my dear. It won't take long before she is caught. She is too obsessed on her ex-husband, there is no way she will do the sensible thing and leave the country. We have to get out of here as fast as possible, I don't trust the bitch she is probably calling the police right now and telling them of my location, come on help me pack my stuff into the Range Rover and let's get out of here, shall we."**

**With a grin and a shake of his head Copa, complied with Wallace's orders. As soon as they were seated in the Range Rover he turned to her. **

"**Ok so where are we going to go?" Nicole pulled down the sun blind and applied new lipstick. After she had finished she turned to Copa and smiled.**

"**Why to Gavin's of course."**

**Underwood Memorial Hospital NJ.**

**It had been 24 hours since Dexter's lifesaving operation. Deborah was glad that Detective Eames had arranged for her sister to take Harrison; he would be better off playing with kids his own age. It was touching when the Doctor allowed Harrison to come in and see his father, he had knelt beside him on the bed and gently stroked his dad's face and told him that he would draw him another picture to hang on his wall. He had missed his father terribly, and she refused to believe that she would lose him.**

**Things, however, were not looking all that good as Dexter had developed a fever. She had given her permission for the Doctor to use a new super anti biotic, in the hope that they could prevent his condition from deteriorating any further. **

**She sat beside him and mopped his brow, and told him about the things Harrison had been doing at school. She also threatened to come after him and kick his butt if he ever dared to leave them.**

**Major Case Squad.**

**Alex thanked Detective Jeffries, as he handed her the forensic reports from the cigarette butts. Bobby, who sat opposite, looked up.**

"**Are those our forensic reports?"**

**He asked as he got up and walked over to Alex. He stood behind her and leant over so that he could also read the report with her.**

**After they had read it, they both walked over to Hannah's office and knocked. **

"**Come in! Good I was just about to call you both over for an update, any news on Morgan yet?"**

**Hannah asked as Bobby and Alex sat down opposite him.**

"**No good news I'm afraid. His sister called and informed us that he had developed a fever; he had a very rough night. The doctor is doing everything he can for him. Alex reached over and placed the report in front of Hannah. "We received the results back, no good news either. DNA was a match for one of Massuci's soldiers. Question is why the Massuci's would order a hit on Dexter Morgan?"**

**Hannah looked over the report. He could already feel a migraine coming on. **

"**That is something we can ask him once he regains consciousness. Arrange for this mutt, to be picked up and brought in for questioning. I want you two to follow leads on possible suspects, who helped to spring our two fruitcakes from that prison transporter. Start off by paying a visit to Gavin Haynes, step into him. I want them both behind bars, and I'm sure you do too."**

**He watched as they both left his office. **

**1 Central Park West, New York.**

**Using the key that Haynes gave him, Copa entered the lift with Wallace. Haynes was paying him very generously; however, Wallace had a much better offer. He felt betrayed by the NYPD after all the years he had served them and how they had rewarded him. All thanks to Goren. He knew that today he would step over a line and there would be no going back. Nicole had told him of what she had planned with Haynes. Tonight he would be an accomplice in a murder, and this one would not be his last. He had two more on that list. **

**Overpowering Gavin was easy. Getting him to comply with Nicole was difficult. It surprised him how much he was enjoying torturing him, although in his mind it was somebody else whose fingers he broke, and beat to a pulp. After an hour of holding out against the pain Gavin finally relented and did as Nicole told him. **

**She had him transfer 5 million dollars to a Swiss account. Once the transfer was confirmed, he watched her take a knife out of the kitchen, and she straddled him on the floor.**

"**Gavin it would have been much easier if you had cooperated right from the start. Now look at you, you're a mess. Our marriage wasn't always unpleasant." She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Gavin's lips and then looked him in the eye.**

"**No-one betrays me Gavin; those who do don't live to brag about it."**

**With the coldest smile he had ever seen in his life, Copa watched as she cut his Carotid artery and waited till he had bled out, then using his own blood, she drew a broken heart on his chest. **

**She helped him to open the safe that Gavin had in his Penthouse. There was $500,000 at least, the most money he had ever seen in his life. Nicole packed it all into a backpack and handed it to him. **

"**Consider that a first payment, believe me I pay those who are loyal to me well, you just saw what happened to those who betray me. Let that be a lesson."**

**After making sure that he wiped the crime scene clean of their prints, he followed her down to their car. He drove them out of Manhattan after three hours they reached a nice hotel where they booked a room.**

**Wallace had friends here; it was time for them to plan their next course of action…**

**T.B.C…**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Don't own them if I did the show would still be running!**

**His Worst Nightmare**

**Chapter 33**

**1 Central Park West, New York.**

**Alex was beginning to lose her patience with the Receptionist. They had been waiting now for 15 minutes, for her to contact Gavin Haynes.**

**Bobby smiled, he loved it when Alex was all fired up, and for the receptionist's safety he decided to mediate between them. Reaching into his pocket he retrieved his badge and showed it to the flustered lady. **

"**You're sure that Mr. Haynes is still in his apartment?"**

**She turned her head and looked towards the notice board behind her.**

"**Yes, he has not left yet, which is unusual." She reached for the phone and called the Hotel manager.**

"**Mr. Forsythe our manager will escort you up to his apartment sir, I apologize for the delay."**

**Bobby smiled and then followed Alex and Mr. Forsythe over to the elevators. Mr. Forsythe used his master key in the elevator and they travelled directly up to Haynes apartment.**

**With a nod to Bobby she advised Mr. Forsythe to step back and allow them to make sure the coast was clear. They both had a very bad feeling about this. They drew their weapons and waited for the elevator doors to open. **

**They weren't prepared for what greeted them, once the doors opened. The entire apartment looked like a war zone. As they turned the corner they saw Gavin's lifeless body lying on the floor. It was clear that he was beyond any help.**

**Bobby made sure that the other rooms were empty and then grabbed his cell phone and dialed 1PP, telling Captain Hannah that they had a crime scene. Within half an hour, it was swarming with CSU and other forensic techs.**

**Whilst Alex secured Hayne's computer, she couldn't help but grin at her partner. He was once again getting on their Medical Examiners nerves and crowding her space. When their eyes met, she nearly laughed at the way Dr. Rodgers silently pleaded with her to, rid her of Detective Goren.**

**Dr. Rodgers was a patient woman, in all her years she had dealt with many detectives and diverse crime scenes. There was one Detective though, who continually pushed her buttons. Right now he knelt beside her and was once again interfering with a corpse.**

**After her attempts at getting his partner, Alex Eames, to help get him out of her hair failed, she was left with only one option. After 12 years of working with him, it was time for her to draw a line.**

"**Goren, so help me god! If you don't back off and let me get on with my work. I swear I will order somebody to remove you from this crime scene."**

**Bobby couldn't help but react shocked to her outburst. It was then that he realized that he had been overzealous and how badly he was crowding her space. He quickly got to his feet and backed away, and offered his apologies and a nervous grin.**

**Alex had seen enough, and was having a hard time not bursting out laughing. **

"**Bobby, come over here and help me to question the staff."**

**She smirked at Dr. Rodgers grateful smile towards her. **

**They questioned the night manager, as he had been summoned due to the fact that he was on duty the evening before. He mentioned that Mr. Haynes had told him that he wanted no visitors as he was working. He had however seen two people enter the elevator that led to the penthouse. Bobby opened his binder and withdrew a picture and held it up to the manager so he could see it.**

"**Was this one of the people you saw sir?"**

**After a closer inspection the manager nodded his head and confirmed that it had been Nicole Wallace. Alex gave him their card and asked him to come to 1PP to make a statement.**

**As soon as they had finished their questioning they saw that Dr. Rodgers had bagged the body and was making her way out of the Penthouse. Hopefully they would have all the results by the end of the day.**

**They walked over to Chris Evans, who was the CSU tech who specialized on computers. He had opened up all the last transactions made from the computer.**

**After reading the statements, Alex looked up towards her partner.**

"**Well that explains the torture; they forced him to transfer those 5 million bucks. Let's hope that our sketch artist can get a good likeness of Wallace's companion from the manager and that we get some finger prints that are useable. Let's get out of here and get some lunch; it is going to be a few hours before we get any results that we can work on. Come on I'm buying."**

**Bobby took one last look at the crime scene then followed his partner to the elevator.**

**Underwood Memorial Hospital.**

**Deborah was just returning to the ICU after making a phone call to check on Harrison. She noticed the Doctor rushing towards Dexter's room. As she reached the door to his room she could see a nurse and the Doctor trying to secure Dexter to the bed. She rushed to the nurse's side and placed her hand on Dexter's chest and spoke to him. She felt him begin to relax and she told the doctor to untie his wrists. She continued to talk to him, telling him where he was and that everything was ok. He was semi-conscious but delirious from the fever; Deborah agreed with the doctor and allowed him to sedate him.**

**She was relieved that he had started to regain consciousness, but he was very weak and needed rest.**

**Major Case Squad**

**Bobby and Alex had just returned from their lunch, and Bobby was just hanging his coat up when Captain Hannah waved them over to his office.**

**Hannah gestured to the chairs in front of his desk, and he popped a couple of Pepto-Bismal caplets into his mouth and swallowed them dry. **

"**The hotel manager was able to work with our sketch artist; we have a pretty good picture of Wallace's companion." He said as he searched through his desk for the file containing the sketch. **

"**Bad news is the Massuci soldier turned up dead this morning. It seems that he was silenced before Jeffries and Richards could get to questioning him about who shot Dexter Morgan. Good news is that Mr. Morgan regained consciousness briefly this morning and his fever seems to be receding." He managed to fish out the file and handed it over to Alex.**

**Alex took the file from Captain Hannah and opened it. Bobby had leaned over so that he could see the sketch too.**

**They both recognized Copa immediately and informed their Captain of his identity. **

"**Are you sure Bobby?" **

**Bobby handed the sketch back to his Captain. **

"**Believe me Joe that is one face I will remember for the rest of my life." **

**Bobby quickly filled Hannah in on the history that he shared with Patrick Copa.**

**As soon as Bobby finished Captain Hannah was on the phone issuing an APB on the ex-cop Copa.**

**An hour after they had spoken with their Captain, Bobby received mail, an A4 envelope. Alex was concerned but there only seemed to be paper inside it, so Bobby carefully opened it. He took one quick look inside the envelope then told Alex to follow him into the conference room. She was puzzled when he closed all the blinds to the room. As soon as he pulled the contents of the envelope, she knew why he was so secretive! **

**She was looking at pictures of Bobby and her making love last night, there were nude pictures of her that had been enhanced and enlarged. Bobby handed her the letter that was also enclosed in the envelope and she read it.**

_Hey Rat._

_Remember me? As you can see I sure haven't forgotten you. I must say you have one hot little partner there. You can go ahead and destroy these pictures if you want to, I have plenty of copies. Which are now on their way to your Captain and the Chief of Detectives and the Police Commissioner; I guess you both forgot about the NYPD's fraternization policies huh?_

_I am far from finished with you yet Goren, you took something I loved from me, I guess I shall return the courtesy._

_Did you enjoy the present I had left in your drawer back then Goren?_

_I'm looking forward to the next time we meet; I can promise you that you won't enjoy it at all. _

_Till next time Rat!_

**T.B.C…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, neither do I profit from them in any way.**

**Thanks for the reviews; they always motivate me to continue.**

**His Worst Nightmare**

**Ch. 34**

**Inwood NY.**

**Alex and Bobby made themselves comfortable in John Eames's spare bedroom. After their long talk with their Captain it was deemed wiser that they didn't return to either of their homes, and after a brief phone call John Eames had told them that they could stay with him.**

**They had approached their Captain immediately after they received the letter and the photos from Copa. He had been informed of their engagement and of their plans, when the baby was born. **

**Hannah wasn't sure what he could do with the Chief, but he promised he would fight for them so there would be no reprimand. They were his best team and their engagement had not interfered with their work in the slightest. He knew of other instances where leniency was showed.**

**One thing he could not promise was that they would remain as partners and that bothered them the most.**

**John Eames looked at his daughter and her partner. He had always liked Bobby and treated him like a son, his daughter was safe with him as her partner, and he was looking forward to their marriage. He had won his bet with John Jr. He had always known how they felt towards each other, long before they had realized it.**

**Providence Rhode Island.**

**Nicole was furious that Copa had acted without her knowledge or permission. She had done some snooping on his laptop and found the copies of the letters he sent. This once again interfered with her plans.**

**She felt the kicks and sat herself down; getting worked up was not good for their baby. She rubbed her belly and spoke to her little girl about how it won't take long for her father to realize that he was with the wrong person. She told her, her hopes that she looked like her daddy and inherited their intelligence. She was now approaching 8 months and smiled as she thought of Bobby's constant references to Moby Dick, well now she could definitely say that she resembled a whale. **

**It annoyed her that Copa kept on trying to find out who the baby's father was, she had realized how dangerous he was and that he had obviously had a run in with Goren. She could get no information out of him though. Well she didn't need for him to tell her anything, she thought to herself as she logged into the NYPD database and typed in his name. **

**What she found was quite disturbing, he had his own agenda it seemed, and no wonder, Goren had been instrumental in his dismissal from the NYPD. She now fully understood his anger. He was out to kill him. Well she couldn't allow for that now could she? She would have to divert his rage and convince him that there were better ways to make Goren suffer. She could kill two birds with one stone too. She would be rid of Eames and then Bobby would turn to her for comfort. She knew that Copa would be easily talked into her plans.**

**Underwood Memorial Hospital.**

**It was the constant beeping sound that had brought him out of his unconsciousness. He was, however, having great difficulty with opening his eyes. He felt as if his head was wrapped in cotton wool and there was something stuck down his throat that was very uncomfortable.**

**It was then that the pain really hit him; his stomach felt like it was on fire. With the pain came the memory. He had been shot, and now he lay in the hospital. He tried to move but the pain flared in his gut and forced him to groan.**

**Deborah responded quickly when she heard her brother, she pressed the call button next to his bed and within seconds a nurse appeared. Deborah asked her to get the doctor and gestured towards her awakening brother.**

**She placed her hands on her brothers shoulders and gently forced him to lay back, letting him know he was going be ok, and that the doctor would soon be removing the tube from his throat.**

**Within a few minutes the Doctor arrived and she was asked to leave the room briefly so that he could extubate him and help him manage his pain. After he had finished Dexter had fallen back to sleep, he was still very weak. She left his room, feeling relieved that he had regained consciousness, albeit briefly but he was making progress. She went outside the hospital and got out her cell phone and sent Detective Eames a text informing her of her brother's change of condition and that he was asleep, so there was no rush, she would let them know when he next woke up. **

**Greenpoint Brooklynn.**

**Copa had followed them to Inwood, after he had made sure that they were staying there, he doubled back to Goren's apartment. He checked out the neighborhood and convinced himself there was no one observing Goren's place. **

**Once it had gotten dark he followed another tenant into the house, and made his way up to Goren's. It didn't take him long to pick the lock and enter, he made his way into the kitchen and helped himself to a beer from the fridge and then searched through the apartment. Goren had hundreds of books, so he set about destroying them. As soon as he had finished doing that he took Gorens photo's into the bathroom and placed them into the bathtub and doused them with zippo lighter fuel, along with a box that was marked 'Carmel Ridge'. It seemed to be filled with things from his mom and he found a diamond ring, which he placed in his trouser pocket, it was worth a few bucks.**

**Before he set the stuff on fire in the tub, he went through his apartment and sprayed rat on every wall and then used the rest of the lighter fuel to soak the pile of books in his living room. As soon as he had set both the stuff in his bath tub and the books in the living room on fire, he smiled and left the apartment.**

**T.B.C…**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, neither do I profit from them!**

**His worst Nightmare.**

**CH. 35.**

**Greenpoint Brooklynn.**

**They had just finished dinner, when Bobby got the call from his buildings superintendent that his apartment was on fire. He had taken the keys to the Department SUV and she had endured a 15 minute white knuckle ride to Greenpoint a journey that normally took 30 minutes.**

**As soon as they had skidded to a halt, he had jumped out of the vehicle and raced towards his building. **

**The Firefighters were just finishing up dousing the flames. In view of the fact that it had been reported very quickly they were able to contain a lot of damage. Bobby had badged his way inside and raced up to his apartment, his partner hot on his heels.**

**He had to wait until the Firefighters forensic team had finished up with their investigations and taking their pictures of the scene, before he was allowed to enter.**

**Alex watched him walk into his living room; the most damage had been here. Every single one of his collection of books that he had collected since he was 6 years old now lay in a pile of ashes in the middle of the room, even through all the smoke damaged walls she could see the words that had been written there. It was obvious who had done this, Copa!**

**All his pictures had been destroyed too. Family heirlooms from his mom and his grandparents and Frank, and after checking his bedroom cupboard he had discovered that his most prized possession was gone his mom's wedding ring.**

**After all these years of being with him, this was the quietest she had ever seen him, he just stood there staring at the ruins of his life. She wasn't sure if he would listen to her anymore. She walked up to him, his face was unreadable. She pulled him into a hug, it was only then that she could feel the tremble running through his body.**

"**We are going to get him Bobby, he will pay for this!"**

**She led him back downstairs and they climbed back into the SUV, she sat herself behind the wheel and pulled away from the sidewalk. He never said a word the entire way back to Inwood, he just stared out of the window.**

**Mount Sinai Hospital, 5 E 98th St New York.**

**Nicole had finished her checkup. She was friends with the OB/Gyn in charge of the maternity unit there. So her treatment went without the official paperwork that was normally required. It paid to have people who owed you favors.**

**She had been having light contractions for the past few days. She placed the blame on the stress, she was currently suffering. They had moved back into the city as soon as she started having the contractions, and now had a nice apartment a few blocks away from the hospital.**

**She wore a wig and glasses so as no one would recognize her, and even if she must say so herself, she had a convincingly good New York accent now. Since the drive back to the City she hadn't seen Copa again. She had read in the paper about the fire set at one of New York's finest. It didn't take a genius to realize just whose apartment had been set on fire and by whom. **

**He had texted her that he was on his way to her place, and he was waiting for her once she returned.**

**She opened the door and he followed her into the apartment. He had become expendable due to the actions he had taken. He was however no fool and very dangerous, she had to go about this very carefully. She had been able to obtain some potassium chloride and a syringe. A method she had used before, it would make him go to sleep and then it would stop his heart. **

**She would have preferred a more painful method. She had to be very careful due to her pregnancy. She couldn't afford it coming to a struggle. She had prepared them dinner, something she was preparing in a crock pot. He was of Irish heritage so she had promised him an Irish stew. It was of course laced with sleeping pills. She would say she felt sick to get out of eating it with him; it was something he was used to her doing. She excused herself to go and dish up their meal, leaving him in the living room. **

**He flipped the TV on and started to watch a game. Once he was sure that she had gone into the bathroom, he pulled over the bags she had placed next to the couch, and searched through them. He wasn't shocked to have found the syringe and the bottle of Potassium, for now he would wait until dinner was served. If she made an excuse not to eat with him, then he would know that the Potassium was for him!**

**He had done a lot of research into Goren after he had been thrown out of the NYPD. He had read up on all of the cases that Goren & Eames had worked on and was familiar with Wallace.**

**Too many people held him for an idiot; it would prove to be their undoing. Once he had heard that Wallace had escaped it hadn't been difficult for him to get employed by Gavin Haynes. This was something he had planned for a long time. It appalled him that she was carrying Goren's baby, even how she had gone about becoming pregnant had disgusted him. Of course she didn't know that he knew this, she was the next on his list to bring Goren to his knees. He had watched Goren leave his apartment. It pleased him to see the agony that he had caused him. He was going to take everything that Goren cared about. It wasn't about killing Goren that would be too kind, no he wanted him to survive and to suffer. **

**He heard Wallace fixing the dining table and walked over and sat down once she called him to come and eat. He noticed she hadn't filled her plate with any stew, and instead was eating some crackers.**

"**What's up, you not feeling hungry?" He asked pointing at the crackers. **

**Nicole took another nibble.**

"**Not really these contractions are upsetting my stomach. I hope you like your stew. Made it especially for you, you know. After all the work you have done, you deserve it."**

**She gave him a big smile, and watched as he pushed his plate to the center of the table. She did not like the expression on his face!**

"**I want you to eat some, in fact I won't take no for an answer." **

**He pushed his plate in front of her.**

**Nicole eyed the plate full of stew nervously; she hadn't calculated that he would be onto her game. She knew he was testing her. With a smile she took a spoon and ate a few bites, then tried to divert his attention.**

"**You do know that when I start being sick I will make you clean up after me!"**

**Copa was through with putting on an act. He slammed his fists down onto the table, making the plates jump into the air and startling Nicole.**

"**You know I take it personal when people think I'm stupid Nicole. I'm through with you and the kid you are carrying."**

**He stood up and walked towards her. He was amazed at the fight she put up. She had rammed a knife into his arm and his face was full of scratches. He released her throat, when he felt her body go limp. **

**After ransacking her apartment and taking all the cash she had and the Swiss account online banking passwords. He left the apartment making sure to close the door behind him. **

**T.B.C…..**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the rights to these characters!**

**His Worst Nightmare. **

**Chapter 36.**

**East Harlem NY.**

**It had taken every last piece of strength that she possessed for her to drag herself to her cell phone. She had faked her death in the hope that Copa would release her. **

**She was in a lot of pain as she called her friend at the hospital, she was also feeling dizzy. She felt down to between her legs and was shocked when she felt that it was wet. **

**As Copa straddled her, he had kneed her hard in her stomach and placed his entire weight on her. It would seem that her waters had burst, she was suddenly racked with agonizing pain and as she brought her hand up and looked at it, she realized that it wasn't just fluids, there was also blood!**

**She vaguely remembered hearing sirens before she lost consciousness.**

**Inwood NY.**

**They sat on the couch in her father's living room. She knew the last thing he wanted was pit , but she had let him know that she was there for him and that she loved him.**

**Bobby's brain was on overload with everything that had happened these past months. He realized that what he had already lost was nothing in comparison to losing Alex. **

**Copa had made it clear that he was after everything that he loved. With the photo's he knew that he loved Alex. Surprisingly though, he felt no hate towards Copa, that would change if he ever harmed Alex though. He had to make sure that she was safe. He knew it was going to be hard to convince Alex that she needed protection.**

**He reached over and stroked her face, all he could see was the love she felt for him in her eyes and he knew she saw it in his too.**

"**Alex, I know that you're worried. Believe me the loss of all my possessions, is nothing compared to losing you. We both know that he will be after you next. I know you are capable of taking care of yourself, more than capable. You have to accept the fact though, that I cannot allow for him to get near you. I would never survive if I lost you."**

**He ran his fingers into her hair and pulled her towards him and sealed his lips over hers. He kissed her with all the love and passion he had conveying everything he felt for her through their contact.**

**When he broke the kiss he rested his forehead against hers.**

**Alex needed a few minutes to recover from the kiss. She ran her hands over the stubble on his cheek. She had never loved anybody as much as she loved Bobby, not even Joe. Nothing mattered to her anymore; she just wanted to spend the rest of her life with him to grow old with him. She thought about what he had said, and usually it would have annoyed her that he felt she needed to be protected. **

**They had been partners for so long and she knew that he was aware that she was more than capable of looking out for herself. This was Bobby though, his heart was on the line here and she couldn't get tough and snarky at his suggestion. He had already lost so much.**

**She ran her fingers under his jaw and lifted his face up to hers so that they were looking into each other's eyes.**

"**What is it, that you want me to do Bobby?"**

**At first he was shocked, he had counted on resistance.**

"**I can't lose you too Alex, I need to know that you are safe. He is crazy enough to try anything. He knows you are armed so it is my guess that he will use a firearm. I have read his file, he is a former marine. Promise me that you will always wear a vest. I can't expect you to stay at your dad's, in his protection till this is over. I have to be out there looking for him, it would ease my mind if you were vested up, I know you would never agree to stay here, and I wouldn't expect it. I want you to be with me so that I can protect you."**

**Alex leaned towards him and kissed his lips.**

"**I will make a deal. I will wear my vest if you agree to wear yours too. This is a two way street Bobby, I have already lost my husband. I know I would never get over losing you too."**

**Bobby smiled at her and agreed to her terms, their kiss was interrupted by Bobby's cell phone ringing.**

**Hartford Connecticut.**

**Barry Carlson had been enjoying a peaceful evening with his wife. After his divorce from Nelda, he had met Hanna and six months later they had married and bought a house closer to where he worked. His wife had just gone to make them some popcorn when the doorbell rang. He got to his feet with a sigh and walked over and opened the door.**

**He was shocked to be facing his ex-wife. Within seconds all hell let loose, they were surrounded by police all shouting at Nelda to drop the gun and raise her hands in the air.**

**It was only then that he realized she had been pointing it at him and the tears that were running down her face. **

**Nelda looked at Barry and knew she could never pull the trigger… she still loved him too much, and could never hurt him. She had hoped that his new wife would open the door. **

**She had not seen the police who were outside and watching his house, in her rush to be with him. She also knew that she was not going to go back to prison. She smiled at Barry unable to stop her tears. **

"**I never stopped loving you Barry please know that. I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through I was a bad wife. Please forgive me." **

**With one last smile at Barry she raised her gun and turned towards the police officers, who were standing behind her. She heard a gunshot then everything went black. She was dead before she hit the ground.**

**T.B.C …..**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns these and I make no profit from**

**this story.**

**Remember don't be shy I love to get reviews, good or bad. I'm always open to suggestions. Thanking everybody for your reviews so far. **

**There will be some pretty abusive language used in this chapter after all it is Deborah 'pottymouth' Morgan, **** so forgive me. **

**His Worst Nightmare.**

**Chapter. 37.**

**Underwood memorial Hospital.**

**In the three days since he first woke up, Dexter's condition had improved greatly. They had moved him into a private room that was being guarded by a police officer. He had mostly slept throughout, due to the loss of blood. He had not managed to give a statement yet. Deborah was happy with his progress. She was able to bring Harrison with her to this new room, and she loved to watch Harrison telling his dad all the new stories he had learned from Detective Eames sister. She was sure that Dexter could hear them even though he was asleep.**

**She had just tucked Harrison in on the room's big chair when she heard her brother groan. She rushed out to the nurses' station and informed them that he was waking up and in pain, then dashed back into his room to his bedside.**

**She found him struggling, so she reassured him and then helped him to raise the head of his bed more into a sitting position.**

"**Dexter, quit the struggling damn it! You are going to rip open all your stitches!" she chastised him. **

**Dexter looked up at his sister and tried to smile, he was sure it looked more like a grimace though. They were interrupted by a nurse and his Doctor, who had come in to run some tests on him. After 5 minutes they were through and he was left alone with his sister again.**

**His Doctor was pleased with how the wounds were now healing and that his temperature had returned to normal again. He injected some more painkillers into his IV, this time one that wouldn't knock him out again, and left.**

**Dexter took in his new surroundings and smiled when he saw his son sleeping on the chair. After a few minutes the pain in his gut had become tolerable, he was able to offer Deborah a weak smile. **

"**Did you get the number of the truck that hit me?" **

**He asked her. He barely recognized it though; it was more of a croak. The scowl on her face didn't reassure him any, he knew he was in for an ear bashing.**

"**You joke about this? If you weren't already in hospital Dexter… so help me god!" She paused to look at him. **

"**You had us all terrified Dex, we thought we was going to lose you!"**

**She was unable to stop the tears from rolling down her cheek.**

"**Sorry, it wasn't like I had planned this sis." **

**Dexter reached over and gently squeezed his sister's hand.**

"**Forget it; main thing is you made it. Dexter what the fuck happened? Goren & Eames told me that it was some frikking Mafia cocksucker that did this to you. Who on earth have you pissed off this time?"**

**Dexter smiled at his sister, this was the Deb he knew and loved. She knew about his dark passenger, she wasn't completely happy about its existence, he wasn't even sure that she had come to accept it, but she always had his back no matter what. He glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one could hear them.**

"**All I can remember is seeing a flash and an incredible amount of pain sis… The flash came from a car up the road. It would seem that they were able to identify me after I took care of one of their boss's, although I have no idea how, I was extremely careful."**

"**Dex, I have told you time and time again that one day this would come back and bite you in the ass. In this past week I feel like I have aged forty years for Christ's sake! They have a guard outside your door; I'm scared for Harrison too... They won't stop at nothing until they have you!"**

**Of course everything that his sister said was true. There was no way he would allow for them to harm his family.**

"**Deb, once I'm capable I will make all this go away. Fill me in on what has happened since I got shot, have they caught Wallace?"**

**As soon as Deborah filled him in he could no longer keep his eyes open, he got Deborah to lay Harrison on the bed next to him and succumbed to his exhaustion.**

**Inwood NY.**

**He had been sitting and waiting an hour, down the road from John Eames apartment, observing them as they entered. It would be too easy for him to drive slowly past and riddle the living room window with bullets, although he was highly tempted to do so. He was finding it harder and harder to keep himself under control. He got his cell phone out and watched the video he had shot of his son at a baseball game. A single tear rolled down his face. **

**Thanks to Goren he had not only lost his job and his pension, he had also lost his family. As soon as his wife had learned that he had been unfaithful, she had packed their bags and left. At first he had been allowed to visit his two sons, but their arguments had increased with intensity each time he had visited, and in the end his ex-wife had obtained a restraining order and full custody of the children. He wasn't allowed to get within 200 feet of them.**

**She would never have found out about it, had it not been for Goren. He had almost had him at that bar, until that bent cop had stepped in and broken them up. He was amazed that Goren had offered no resistance. Under normal circumstances the guy was a giant and somebody that I would never be looking for a fight with. He had seen that he had no fight in him, that night. **

**He smiled as a thought occurred to him, after he killed Eames and let Goren suffer enough, he would beat him to death with his two fists, nice and slow so that he could enjoy inflicting him, with the kind of pain he himself had been through.**

**Movement broke him out of his thoughts and he watched as Goren and Eames raced to their SUV and drove off at high speed. Perfect they must have heard about Wallace, now Goren could see his dead brat, he allowed himself a little chuckle at the word brat it seemed fitting as Goren was a rat!**

**Once he saw the SUV turn the corner, he stepped out of his car. He really didn't have anything against John Eames; he was just a chess figure to him, one that would give him leverage in getting control of Goren and his little fire spitting side kick. He walked up to his apartment and knocked on the door. He would use the element of surprise. He held a badge up against the spy hole in the door and grinned as Eames senior swung the door open. Even though he recognized Copa, he was no match for him. All it took was one punch and John Eames lay in a heap to his feet. He dragged him into his living room and closed the door and tied his hostage to a chair.**

**Now all he had to do was wait for them to return…**

**T.B.C…..**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the characters I make no profit from them.**

**His Worst Nightmare.**

**Ch. 38.**

**Mount Sinai Hospital.**

**Bobby and Alex followed the ambulance from Nicole's apartment. Alex still couldn't get over the sight that awaited her there, the doctor who had travelled with the ambulance was fighting for both Nicole's and her baby's life. Whatever happened between Copa and Nicole it had caused a Placental abruption. **

**The Doctor was forced to perform an instant Caesarian section, in order to try and save both the patient's lives. Bobby had immediately rushed and begun to assist the Doctor. Luckily for Nicole she was unconscious. As soon as the Doctor had gotten the baby out of Nicole's womb, she handed it to Bobby who waited with towels and immediately started to try and stimulate the baby to breathe. The doctor was frantically trying to stop Nicole from bleeding out and her blood pressure was dangerously low.**

**Bobby cleaned the baby's airways as good as he could,** **he saw the Dr. was busy and in a panic did the only thing he could think of, he held her upside down and gave her a little slap on the backside, when he got no response he started to give her mouth to mouth. Everybody cheered when the little baby girl started to scream. Once the Doctor was satisfied that she had done her best to stop the bleeding she rushed both the mother and the baby into the ambulance and they rushed over to the hospital. It was touch and go.**

**Nicole had been rushed into surgery immediately; they couldn't give a prognosis on her condition. Bobby and Alex waited outside NICU where a team was working on the baby girl, who was having problems with her breathing. It was hard for Bobby to watch them insert all the tubes and the wiring that monitored her breathing and pulse rate. **

**Alex squeezed his arm and led him to a row of seats, from which they could still observe the NICU; the shock was beginning to set in.**

"**Are you ok?" Alex searched his face for a reaction. He looked at her but was unable to find any words.**

"**She is beautiful Bobby, she looks just like you and she is a fighter. She is in good hands you saved her life." **

**Alex smiled at him; she was pleased to see him smile back at her. A nurse came out of the NICU and interrupted them. **

**She asked them if they knew any personal details about the baby's mother and if they knew anything about the father and how they could contact him or any other member of her family. Bobby was still a bit shocked at first. **

"**I… umn… I'm the father; her mother has no other relatives. How… how is she? Is she going to be ok?"**

**The nurse smiled at him. **

"**Congratulations sir, I can't give you any details. You will have to wait for the doctor, and he will fill you in. All I can say at this stage is that she has started to breathe on her own, but they have her on oxygen so when you see her there is no need to panic."**

**Bobby thanked her and sat down again next to Alex. His one concern right now was in the room across from where he sat. He wanted to find out exactly what happened, but right now the Doctor at the scene, was operating on Nicole and trying to save her life. The only conclusion he came to was that Copa had tried to kill her.**

**After an hour the doctor who was working on his daughter came to see them. He introduced himself as to Bobby and Alex and gave them both some scrubs to pull on over their clothes, so that they could enter the NICU. **

"**We have finally stabilized her; she is, however, not out of the woods yet. She weighs 5lb and 1 ounce, her reflexes are all normal, despite the trauma of her birth. We have to keep an eye on her lungs as she inhaled some fluids, I was told that you held her upside down and spanked her bottom. Although we no longer practice this method, I can tell you that it freed her lungs enough for her to be able to breathe."**

**Bobby sent a silent prayer of gratitude.**

"**So she hasn't suffered brain damage?" He asked.**

**The Dr. shook his head.**

"**We tested her reflexes, which are normal and did an EEG there are no signs of any brain damage Sir. She is about due for another feed; it is our policy here to get the parents to do the feeding as much as possible to help the bonding process, would you like to feed your daughter Detective?"**

**For a moment Bobby panicked until he felt Alex's hand squeezing his arm.**

**The nurse gestured for him to take a seat next to the incubator and Alex sat down next to him as the nurse handed him the little baby girl. She smiled at the gentle way he held the little baby. This was the first time that she had a good look at the baby girl. **

**She was right earlier, with what she told Bobby she was his spitting image. She had his wild brown curls and his curiosity, as she was wrinkling her little face up and looking at her father. Alex had to stop her-self from laughing; she could have sworn that she had tilted her head, in order, to get a better look at him. She immediately stopped fussing the minute he held her in his arms; he made her look even smaller than she was in his big hands.**

**Bobby was so wrapped up in the little bundle in his arms that he never heard the nurse ask him a question. Alex gave him a gentle nudge, and he looked up at the nurse and smiled. **

"**Mr. Goren, have you decided on a name for your daughter yet? I'm asking as the nurses always use their names when they are treating the babies."**

**Bobby looked down at the little wonder he was holding he remembered what Nicole had told him that she wanted to name the baby Gwen. He looked up at Alex and smiled when she nodded at him and returned his smile.**

"**Yes, her name is Gwen, Gwendoline Frances Goren." He told her and continued to feed his baby girl her bottle.**

**T.B.C…..**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns them. I in no way profit from my stories.**

**Want to thank Nicole for all of her help. (No not Wallace). I have no knowledge of the correct medical procedures involved in heart transplants and birth and the kind of trauma that Wallace suffered so I have adlibbed a bit for this story. **

**His Worst Nightmare**

**Ch. 39.**

**Underwood Memorial Hospital.**

**Dexter had just been through a grueling 30 minute interview with Detective Jeffries and Richards, who had taken his statement. He told them he had no idea why he had been shot by a Mafia hit man. He was irritable and in some pain. Deborah had left as the Detectives had entered his room with Harrison to drive him back to detective Eames sister's place. As soon as the Detectives had left, a nurse walked in and administered some pain killers. He was grateful when he finally was able to fall back to sleep.**

**He had to plot a way that he could get to the Mafia boss man and eliminate him without alerting the guard in front of his room. The sooner he killed him, the faster he was assured that his family would be safe. He would talk to his sister when she returned in the morning.**

**Mount Sinai Hospital.**

**Alex and Bobby stayed with Gwen for as long as they were allowed to. They went over to the surgical ward to see if Nicole was out of surgery, the nurse on duty led them into a private room in the ICU, and told them she would send in the Doctor to talk to them.**

**They saw Nicole lying so unnaturally still on the bed, a machine was breathing for her and she looked very pale. **

**Bobby walked to her bedside and inspected her body. He frowned when he saw the bruising around her throat, hand shaped bruises. So Copa had tried to strangle her. He was interrupted from inspecting her further by the Doctor who entered the room with them. **

**Dr. Patel shook their hands and smiled at the man and woman and introduced herself.**

"**Hello, my name is Pradeepta Patel I'm in charge of the maternity unit here in the hospital. I have treated Ms. Wallace during her pregnancy."**

**Alex and Bobby showed the doctor their badges and Alex introduced them.**

"**Dr. Patel, I'm Detective Alex Eames and this is my partner Detective Goren."**

**Bobby noticed that the Doctor had recognized his name. **

"**You must be the father of Nicole's baby? She has spoken very highly of you. Detective Goren, we did everything that was within our power to save her; the rest is up to her now. Alas the injuries she sustained were life threatening and we were left with no other option than to perform an emergency hysterectomy. She has lost a lot of blood and was deprived of oxygen. Unfortunately the EEG is showing impaired brain activity. I'm sorry to tell you the likelihood of brain damage is very high. She is in a coma."**

**Bobby digested this information. He had never seen Nicole so vulnerable. **

**Alex turned to the Doctor.**

"**What are her chances?"**

**Dr. Patel shook her head.**

"**Ms. Wallace had a heart transplant and she stopped taking her Immunosuppressant drugs to enable herself to become pregnant. As a result her immune system has been attacking her transplanted heart. We have started to re-administer the drugs, but the damage has been done. If she survives then she will need another transplant and soon. I'd say she has a 30% chance of survival at this point."**

**They thanked the Doctor and Bobby gave her his card, so that she could contact him if there was any change. They left the room and contacted Hannah so that a guard could be placed at her door. Just as Alex had finished the phone call they saw Ron Carver approach them. Bobby thanked him for responding to his text and dropping by. **

"**I took the liberty and dropped by the NICU Detective, you have a beautiful daughter and congratulations. I just wish the circumstances were different." He opened his suitcase and withdrew some paperwork. **

"**I have drawn up preliminary custody papers, as you requested. Judge Garcia has signed them as of now and until Ms. Wallace is capable of lodging an appeal, you are the legal Custodian of the baby girl. Congratulations Detective."**

**Ron Carver handed him the papers. He now had it in black and white, Gwen was his. He thanked Ron Carver for all of his work. **

"**Oh detectives, Judge Garcia has agreed to your request." He shook their hands and left. **

**After they checked back to see how Gwen was they left the hospital, Bobby stopped off on the way at a jewelers and bought a beautiful 2 carat ring and a white gold wedding band for him-self. Then ignoring Alex's complaints about her wanting to get her hair done and make up they drove to the court house. **

**Judge Garcia was waiting in her chambers when they arrived and after asking a court clerk to be their witness, within half an hour they were pronounced man and wife, Bobby took his wife in his arms and kissed her. As they had previously planned they would start with adoption proceedings for Alex.**

"**Do you think your dad is going to be mad that he wasn't at our wedding?"**

**Alex smiled up at her husband and shook her head. I think he will be more than happy that we finally married, although we should break it to him carefully as he has a weak heart. **

**She grabbed Bobby's hand and pulled him closer to her, they were standing in the middle of the courthouse but she didn't care. She guided his head down and they kissed. Afterwards she wiped the lipstick off of his mouth and smiled. **

"**C'mon, let's go and break the good news to my old man."**

**He took her hand and led her to the SUV and they made their way back to Inwood….**

**T.B.C…**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns these characters, I in no way profit from them.**

**His Worst Nightmare.**

**Ch. 40. **

**Inwood. NY.**

**Copa sat at the window and watched as Goren & Eames parked across the road from her father's apartment. He watched Goren pull Eames over onto his lap and smirked at the passionate way that they kissed each other.**

**After what seemed like a lifetime they both climbed out of the SUV and walked hand in hand towards the apartment. He didn't know why they were so happy; maybe it was because Wallace was dead. After all he did save him the problem with having the product of a rape to deal with the rest of his life. He chuckled at his own humor, at the fact that he would help Goren in any kind of way. Well he was most certainly going to make sure he would suffer for the rest of his damn life!**

**He drew his gun and took up position behind Johnny Eames as he heard a key in the door, he told Johnny to be quiet or else he would kill his daughter in front of his eyes.**

**Bobby carried Alex into her father's home, and helped her remove her coat.**

"**It would seem that your dad is down the pub." She laughed as Bobby waggled his eyebrows at her and backed her up against the wall. Alex laughed and pushed him back and took his hand and led him into the apartment.**

"**Knowing our luck he is having a nap on the couch, come on I don't know about you, but I could eat a hor…"**

**She stopped dead as they entered the living room and saw her father tied to a chair and Copa standing behind him with a gun pointed at his head.**

**John Eames looked at his daughter.**

"**Save your-self Alex, shoot this mutt!"**

**Copa, hauled out with the gun and pistol whipped her father over the head, he was unconscious. **

**Bobby knew this would be the only chance he would get and leapt at Copa. They both went crashing to the ground; Bobby was desperately fighting for the weapon, failure would mean their certain death. Alex had drawn her service weapon but didn't have a clear shot. She could only wait and pray. **

**Copa, however, didn't fight fair. He brought his knee up hard and caught Bobby in the groin; he was forced to release Copa who then was able to overpower him. He used Bobby in front of him as a shield. Alex couldn't take a shot or she would hit Bobby.**

**Copa laughed maliciously. "Well, well it looks like we have a stalemate sweetheart." **

**He gestured towards her gun. "Drop it or I will blow lover boys brains out!"**

**Alex was in a dilemma, if she dropped her gun, which she had trained at Copa, she knew he would shoot Bobby anyhow, and then kill both her and her father. **

**She locked eyes with Bobby, she knew and he knew that there was no talking Copa out of this. She watched as Bobby closed his eyes and nodded at her. She knew immediately what he wanted her to do.**

**Bobby looked at Alex and then closed his eyes and nodded.**

"**Do it! ... Hun there is no other option. If you don't he will kill us all. Save your-self and your father!"**

**Copa couldn't believe his ears and was shocked when he saw Alex level her weapon and take careful aim. He could not believe she would pull the trigger and in a last minute panic he turned his own gun from Bobby and aimed at Alex. **

**Everything was like in slow motion; the minute Copa drew on Alex, Bobby turned to throw his aim off and at precisely the same second Alex fired her gun, and watched in horror as both men fell crashing to the ground.**

**She dropped her gun and rushed over to where they lay, neither had moved. She panicked when she saw that Bobby's head was bleeding, he was either dead or out cold. She was forced to check on Copa first as he was the ultimate threat. She didn't need to check him for a pulse. He had taken a bullet through his eye and had died instantly. **

**She turned back to Bobby and pulled him over onto his back and cradled his head in her lap. She felt his neck and nearly cried when she felt a strong pulse. Upon further examination she saw that the bullet she had fired had deflected off of Bobby's head and hit Copa, his head wound was bleeding heavily though so she ran to the bathroom and returned with several towels and a first aid box, and applied a pressure bandage to his wound.**

**She then ran to her father, he too was alive but by the look of it he would have a goose egg on his head and a severe headache when he woke up, she could find no signs of a fracture. **

**She flipped her cell phone open and called for backup and two ambulances with the code officer down. **

**She breathed a sigh of relief 5 minutes later when she heard the sirens approaching. **

**She was able to brief the first cops on the scene, and was keeping an eye on the paramedics who were treating her husband and her father. Whereas her father was beginning to regain consciousness, Bobby was still unresponsive to the medics. She saw Dr. Rodger's arrive and followed her as she knelt next to Bobby. She let the medic, tell her Bobby's stats and after a quick examination she gave the go ahead for him to be loaded into the ambulance. **

"**He should be ok, they will have to put in some stitches and do a cat scan, but all in all he is very lucky."**

**Alex thanked her; she had surrendered her weapon to the first responding CSU techs and spoken to the lead Detectives at the scene. She climbed into the ambulance and drove with Bobby and her father to the hospital.**

**Underwood Memorial Hospital.**

**Dexter had waited until the nurse made her final round. He had remembered the research he had done on Vincenzo. His father lived in a penthouse on the upper west side.**

**He decided that he would not tell Deborah of what he planned on doing. All evening he had begun to walk around his hospital room; with the pain meds he had discovered that he could manage the pain. **

**He was glad that his room was on the ground floor and he climbed out of his bathrooms window. He had taken latex gloves from the nurse earlier as she had changed his bandages.**

**He climbed into a cab and drove to the Upper west side. He hated to go into these killings with so little planning. The elevator was easy to overcome ass he had extensive computer knowledge so he hotwired it and rode up to the Penthouse apartment. **

**After assuring himself that the Don was fast asleep, he searched through the apartment, given the guys chosen field of work there was bound to be a weapon laying around. He hated having to use a gun but he was in no physical condition to risk a fight.**

**He found a .45 Colt in the drawer in Massuci's study and then walked into the bedroom where the Don was sleeping. With the silencer he would have to improvise. He grabbed the big pillow from the empty side of the bed and held it between the Don and the gun. He could not allow for the Don to take revenge on his family and so to make this look like a paid execution, he fired two shots into the back of his head.**

**His family was now safe, he returned to the hospital. He was fading fast; after he closed the bathroom window behind himself and changed back into his pajama's he noticed that the bandages were turning red, he must have torn some stitches when he climbed back inside.**

**He managed to press the emergency button before he lost consciousness. **

**Half an hour later a very distressed Deborah rushed into the hospital after she received a call that her brother was found on the floor of his bathroom.**

**She rushed into the hospital and to his room. He had just been wheeled back inside after having the stitches that burst replaced. Luckily he had not lost enough blood to require another infusion. After a brief chat with the Doctor, Deborah walked up to his bed. He had told her that he needed to talk to her in the morning, something was up. She walked into the bathroom and looked around.**

**It didn't take her long to find the discarded clothes that he had tried to hide. She took them out from behind the cabinet and the clothing that was covered in blood she hid inside her coat. She told the guard that she was headed down to the Hospitals cafeteria to get them both a decent cup of coffee. It wasn't a lie, just that she made a little detour to the incinerator in the basement, where she threw the stained clothing. **

**She figured that she would hear all about her brother's nighttime activities in good time. **

**Mount Sinai Hospital.**

**At Alex's request they had been taken to Mount Sinai. Bobby had regained consciousness as they wheeled him to the CT. He was disorientated and in distress, but calmed when Alex pressed her lips to his. **

**Afterwards she was relieved when the Doctor told her that Bobby had a grade two concussion, and that they wanted to keep him in under observation for 24 hours. His head wound needed ten stitches, but other than all that he was alive and she was relieved that this nightmare was at an end. Her father joined her in Bobby's room. He was over the moon at her news that they were now married and he hugged his daughter. **

**She took him by the hand, after Bobby had fallen asleep, and led him down into the NICU where they donned their robes and walked up to the incubator. Alex introduced him to his new Granddaughter and the nurses allowed for the grandfather to hold Gwen and feed her. Alex then took her and rubbed her back and smiled when she burped. She was growing so attached to her already, as soon as she had changed her diaper they returned to Bobby's room. She had taken some pictures of her dad feeding Gwen and wanted to show them to Bobby once he woke up. **

**Two weeks later.**

**Greenpoint Brooklynn.**

**They had gathered at Bobby's after Nicole's burial. Her Doctor had been forced to turn her life support off, when the EEG showed that there was no more brain activity and after further tests it was discovered that she was brain dead.**

**Bobby didn't know what to feel about that, he just knew that he wanted Rodger's to do the Autopsy as he wanted no surprises in the future. They had been called to Nicole's lawyer to be told of Nicole's last will and testament. She had listed, to his surprise; Bobby, as her will's executor and all her money and property was left to her daughter, to which she would have full control of when she turned 21. She had left her house in Washington Heights, which she had attained after her divorce from Gavin. It was a nice 4 bedroom brownstone house, to Bobby so that he could raise their daughter. He had spent a long time discussing this with Alex he wasn't too happy about accepting it. He had wanted to sell it and add it to Gwen's estate.**

**John Eames's had finally talked sense into him. They needed to find a bigger place to stay anyway, and he would always be able to hand it over to Gwen when she was old enough.**

**He also told Bobby that he would be a fool to not accept the $500,000 that Nicole had also left to him. It would let him settle all his debts and allow him to concentrate on his family.**

**In the end his family won over the decision, Bobby paid off his union credit loans and settled all of the medical bills that were still open from his mother. **

**Captain Hannah was unable to accept Bobby's request to fully leave the NYPD. Joe had received a promotion and would be taking over as the new Chief of Detectives in two week's time. **

**His first official duty as such was to promote Alex Eames to Captain of Major Case as his successor, as soon as she had sat her exams. Bobby would remain in the NYPD as a consultant. He would receive the same money as he did as a Detective, he would not be working all the crazy hours though. Which left him time for his daughter. John Eames had agreed to take over the 'nanny's' apartment in Bobby's house, and he would take over looking after his Granddaughter whenever her parents were unable to. **

**Everything had turned out perfectly. As soon as they had loaded the last boxes from Bobby's old apartment they would be finished with moving. In two days they would be able to take Gwen home from the hospital, Alex's adoption was just a formality. She had accepted Gwen as her own daughter, and it was obvious that she loved her to bits.**

**Bobby was a bit overwhelmed by his little family. It was all so new to him and all so perfect. He finally looked forward to their future together. **

**Dexter had also been able to return to Miami with his sister and his son, the news of Wallace's death had meant that he didn't need to intervene. He was just happy to return to his happy normal life and his blood splatter and playmates.**

**THE END.**


End file.
